Senior Year
by KateLides321
Summary: Meredith starts her Senior year in a new school. What will happen? Will she find her true love? Or is everything going south when she falls in love with the wrong guy? MERDER ; CALLIZONA ; SLEXIE ; CROWEN ; ...
1. A new beginning

Chapter 1

Meredith's POV

"WAKE UP!"The first thing I hear in the morning for the past 11 years. I growl because I don't want to wake up. But I remember that today is the first day of senior year, in a new school. KNOCK KNOCK ! "Are you getting up or do you want to be late  
on the first day of school?" My mom asks me. I can see that she's in a hurry, well who would blame her she is THE Ellis Grey! Well I don't really care about that,she's just my mom nothing more nothing less. "Will you be home when I come back?"  
I ask already knowing the answer. "No Meredith I won't because I'm going to do a late shift tonight in the hospital. And you should hurry it's already 8am." She says slightly agitated. With that I see her leave the room. A few minutes later I hear  
the door close and our car start. I get up and get ready and go downstairs to eat a piece of fruit. I grab my bag and bike so I can finally leave for school.

-AT SCHOOL-

I lock my bike safely in front of the school gate. When I turn around I see a girl running, I look at my watch to see if maybe we're running late but it's not the case. We still have 20 minutes to get to class. Then the girl trips and I run to her. "Are  
you alright?Do you have any pain? Do I need to call a doctor?" I ask worried. "No it's fine thank you. I'm Cristina, Christina Yang. Who are you?" She asks almost like the fall didn't happen at all. "I.. I'm Meredith? Meredith Grey. Nice to  
meet …Grey like in Ellis Grey's daughter?!"She interrupts me abruptly. "Yes, how do you know my mom?" I ask surprised. "Well she's my idol. I want to be a surgeon just like her one day."She says with a big smile on her face. "Why  
were you running?" I ask still a bit worried. "Oh I just like to be the first in class, that reminds me I have to go! See you later!"And she runs of. Okay that was strange. I think to myself. Oh shoot I stil have 10 minutes to find where my  
locker is and where my first lesson is! I start running in the same direction Cristina did.

Few, found my locker just in time. I still have five minutes to get to class. My first lesson is math from mister Ronan. Okay room 503 is that way I think I saw it on my way here. But then out of the blue I get shoved to the ground…


	2. A new meeting

Chapter 2

Derek's POV

"No no no… can not be late for my first math class! Mister Ronan already hates me!" I think to myself while running through the hallways. I look down to check if I took my math book, when I hear a scream. "HEY! WATCH OUT!" But it's too late. Before I  
have a chance to react I collide with someone.

Meredith's POV

Ouch, that hurt. Ugh I really hate this kid, can't he look where he's running? " Are you alright?" A pretty blond girl asks me with a worried look on her face. "Yes, I'm fine thank you." A little bit agitated but still as polite as I can. "I'm Izzie Stevens  
and you are new here!" The perky girl smiles as I stand back up. "I… I'm so sorry tackled you, it really wasn't on purpose!" I turn around and I see a handsome guy with bright blue dreamy eyes looking back at me. He kind of looks like prince charming.  
"It's ok." I answer him. "I'll forgive you if you can tell me where room 503 is?" He looks at me and says: "Room 503 is mister Ronan's class, it's right down the hallway, I have to be there too so maybe we can go together?" I turn around to say goodbye  
to Izzie and pick up my books. But she already left. While I do that I answer the guy. "Yeah sure, I think that would be ok." As we start to walk to the classroom the final bell rings. "Come on! Let's hurry or we're going to be in trouble!" He starts  
to run and I follow him.

Derek's POV

"Yes we're on time!" I say to the girl I met a few moments ago. She's really pretty. "Hey Derek we kept a place for you." I look around to see who said that. I see the rest of the team. Addison waves me over. She is the head cheerleader and also my girlfriend,  
I'm planning to propose to her at the end of this year. We're together for 5 years now, she's the only girl I want. I sit next to her and mister Ronan walks in. "Good morning class. Please take you books on page 6 so we can start." He says without  
looking up from his bag. I see the new girl sit in the front next to an Asian girl, they seem to know each other. But wait why do I even care? It's not that I like her. Or do I?

Meredith's POV

We walk into class and immediately Derekwell that's his name I suppose get's called away by a redhead. I look around and see a familiar face sitting in front of the teachers desk. "Hey, it's Cristina right? Can I sit next to you?" I ask her. "Hey,  
you're Ellis' Greys daughter right? Of course you can sit here!" She tells me with a smile. "Good morning class. Please take you books on page 6 so we can start." I jump a little because I didn't see the teacher come in.

RIIING

"Okay class. That was it for today please review the lesson due tomorrow and we'll continue." We grab our bags and head out to get some lunch in the cafeteria. "Why did you transfer to Sundance High for your Senior year?" Cristina asks me while walking  
through the hallway. "Oh well, we just moved back here from California. My mom got asked to work at Seattle Grace Hospital again." I answer coolly. "Why do you want to be a surgeon?" I say avoiding to say more about myself. "Why wouldn't you want  
to be a surgeon? I mean look at your mom she's amazing in what she does, so why wouldn't you be any better?" She tells me immediately forgetting what we were talking about just seconds ago."I don't know,it is pretty amazing what she does. But  
I'm not sure if I want to do the same thi…" I am stopped abruptly when I try to enter the cafeteria. "And where do you think you're going?" I look to the person who is talking to me. "Well I don't know, to eat maybe?" I answer sarcastically. "I want  
to make one thing clear missy… if you come near Derek one more time, bad things will happen to you. Understood?!" She looks at me with an evil smirk on her face. I don't know what to do

 **Hi this is my first fanfiction ever so I'm asking you to be a little bit nice to me.  
If anyone ever has any comments about my writing feel free to let me know!  
Also if you have any questions I will try to answer them.**

 **What I forgot last time: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ONLY THE PLOT!**


	3. A new enemy

Chapter 3

Meredith's POV

"Leave her alone Addison!" I turn around and see one of Derek's friends standing behind me with his arms crossed. "Stay out of this Mark!" Addison looks very mad. But I don't move. Maybe she'll leave me alone. "Why are you so afraid that someone might steel Derek away? Are you really that insecure? Or do you think he will drop you if he gets to know someone new?" Addison doesn't react. "Look Addison, I'm not going to steel Derek away from you. I don't even know him and he's not my type anyway." When I say that last sentence something in be breaks but I don't know why. "Even if you would like him, he will never like you! You are so ugly that no one will ever want you!" After that she walks away, not looking back at me or anyone else. "Hey don't listen to her." I look at Cristina who is trying to comfort me but is miserably failing which is kind of funny. "You are very beautiful and you should know it." I smile not knowing what to say. "She's right. Addison can be a bitch sometimes but she can be nice." He gives me a warm smile and continuous. "Look if she ever bothers you again you can come to me, I will protect you! But I have to go football practice. See you around." He winks at me and walks away. "See you around." I tell him blushing a little bit. "Oh my god you like him?!" Cristina screams out. She hasn't moved since the Addison incident. "No I don't! But he is steamy." I laugh. "Are you still hungry? Or do you want to go outside?" I think about it and tell her: "Let's go outside."

Addison's POV

"Mark and his little friend will get it. I can't believe she get's and Derek's and Mark's attention."At this last part I wince a little bit but I can't figure out why. I don't like Mark, or do I? No I like Derek! "Hey sweetie." I jump when someone tickles me. "Oh hi Derek how are you today?" I try to sound normal but I have the feeling it's not working so well for me. "Is everything alright you sound weird." He sounds worries and I think it's cute. "No I'm fine just a bit tired that's all." I tell him smiling. "Let's go outside." And drag him with me to the door.

Derek's POV

"Whoa easy girl, you don't have to rip my arm of you know." I shake my arm when she finally releases it. "I'm sorry." She looks at me with a very cute pout. "I'd love to hang out with you but it's the first football practice of the year so have to be there, because you know I'm the captain and all…" She looks at me but doesn't say anything for a few seconds and then she says: Ok fine then don't spend time with me!" She turns around and walks away. I don't know what I did wrong but I do know I don't have time to worry because the training is about to start.

Meredith's POV

What's happening between Addison and Derek? I really wonder. I hear her yell "Ok fine then don't spend time with me!" She turns around and walks away. I look at Derek, he also doesn't know what happened but he shrugs it off and walks the opposite direction. He really looks dreamy. Think I'm going to call him McDreamy from now on. I get pulled back into reality when Cristina pushes against my shoulder. "You do like him!" and she starts laughing." I do not!" I'm trying to defend myself but it doesn't really work out for me. "Ok if you are going to stare at him like that we need a nickname for him so people don't know we are talking about him." She says with a serious expression on her face. Without thinking I say: "McDreamy." But I instantly regret it. "McDreamy huh?" She starts laughing but I can't help but laugh myself. I think it's really clear that I like him. "Let's forget this ever happened, ok? Isn't it time to go to class?" I ask trying to get up. "You're right we have science from miss Wellister." We start going our way to the classroom.

*AT THE CLASSROOM*

"Do you mind if I sit at the back?" I ask Cristina because I know she wants to sit in front. "No, it's not a problem." She smiles at me while taking her seat. It's not that I don't like sitting n front but only for science I like to sit in the back. I have always loved science so I know most of the stuff already and at my previous school we've already seen many of the things we would see this year. Slowly the classroom is filling up. But I notice that no one will sit next to me. I don't care, it might mean I can do my lab myself. I notice that two particular people are missing. Where are Mark and Derek?

Derek's POV

"The was a good training wasn't it?" Mark asks me when I get out of the shower. "Yes it was, I had a lot of fun. I change into my clothes and check my phone to see if Addison send me anything. But nothing. "Oh shoot we have five minutes to get to class!" I start packing all of my stuff. So does Marks. We are the only ones left in the locker-room. "Let's go Derek!" We run as fast as we can but I know we'll never make it on time.

 **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING YOU MIGHT RECOGNISE!**

 **Thank you Stoneromy for your advises!**

 **And MerderCute thank you for your kind words!**


	4. A new friendship

Chapter 4

Derek's POV

"Mister Shepherd, mister Sloan how nice of to join us. Please take your seat." I shuffle to the back and don't say a word, that might be the best thing I can do. I wanted to sit next to Addison but one of her friends was already sitting there and Mark went to sit next to Alex. I look to the back to see who I'm going to sit next to. And to my surprise it's the girl I knocked over this morning. She grabs her bag and makes some space for me to sit. "Okay class look to the person that's sitting next to you, this will be your partner for the rest of the semester. Please take you books on page 9 and start preparing for the lab you'll be doing next week." I look at the girl, she already started to read the pages we needed to use. "Hey, sorry we got off on the wrong foot. I'm Derek and you are…?" I very curious if she'll answer me. "I'm Meredith. Look if you want I can do the project and just put your name on the paper, it's not a problem for me." I look at her as if she comes from Mars. "Are you crazy? Of course I'm not going to let you do all the work yourself! I might be a jock but that doesn't mean I won't do anything, I like to deserve my grades." I see her face turn red. "I just thought that maybe…" I don't let her finish. "Look Meredith, I'm very well educated and I know better than let anyone, let alone a girl do all my work for me. It's very nice of you to suggest it but thanks no thanks."

Meredith's POV

I cannot believe that just happened. He really wants to do part of the work? I feel so stupid for asking him this. "Why do you care so much? Not that it bothers me of course. But I have never met someone quit like you? Any guy I would meet would be extremely happy if I would ask him If he wanted me to do the work and you don't, so yeah that surprised me a little." I tell him a bit shaky. "Well… I always wanted to be a neurosurgeon, ever since I was like ten years old. So I always told myself that I would work for it, so I can deserve to be a surgeon one day." Why does everyone in this place want to be a surgeon? I can't blame them, it's amazing to save people's lives but how can everyone be so sure about their case? "Well that sounds amazing." I answer him with a little smile. " You thought I wanted to be a football player didn't you?" I started to blush. "I don't know maybe." I don't know what's happening but I have this strange feeling in my heart.

Addison's POV

I look to the back to see Derek. He and the new girl are smiling at each other. Now she'll get it, no one steals away MY boyfriend. RIIING "Class dismissed." I take my stuff and walk outside. Today I will teach that little rat a lesson. She walks out of the classroom with that Asian girl. I follow them out because the day was finally over. First they go to their lockers, I'm just going to wait for the right moment. The school is quit and there is no one to see. "I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" I grab the new girl and smash her against a locker. When I'm mad I cannot control my power. "I HAVE WARNED YOU, BAD THINGS WILL HAPPENED IF YOU DON'T BACK OFF!" I cream at her until someone drags me away from her. I try to get out of the grip, but it's too strong. "I can't believe you would do this, I thought you trusted me but if it's going to be like this then I think it's over Addison." I turn around and see Derek standing there looking enraged. Before I can say anything he runs past me.

Derek's POV

I see Addison yelling and pushing Meredith against a locker. I heard everything she said. I grab her to make sure she doesn't do even more damage to Meredith. "I can't believe you would do this, I thought you trusted me but if it's going to be like this then I think it's over Addison." I meant what I said, after everything I hear I realize what for horrible person she can be. I look over to Meredith to see if she's ok, but right at that moment she collapses. I run past Addison to catch her. "Go get the school nurse, please! I ask the girl that was standing next to Meredith. "Yes of course." When she said that she run to the nurse's office. "What do you mean it's over?" I hear Addison sobbing behind me. "Like I said, it's over. Don't you think you did enough? Leave, I don't want to see you." Hear Addison run away. I don't know if I feel bad or relieved. "Take her to my office young man." The nurse grabs my shoulder and looks at me. "If you want you can stay with her until she wakes up." I look at the nurse and whisper a very soft: "Thank you." I pick her up and take her to the office. When I get there I put her on the bed and tuck her in. "I will go call her parents. Do you have a name?" I start to think. "No, I only know her first name. Meredith." There's a bit of silence. And then someone say's "Grey, her name is Meredith Grey." I look back to see the girl that was in hallway earlier. "I have to go but please take care of her?" She looks at me with her big eyes. "Sure, will do." With that she takes off. A few moments later I'm alone with Meredith. I don't know why but she's very special. About five minutes later I hear her move. She looks right into my eyes but doesn't say a thing.

 **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING YOU MIGHT RECOGNISE!  
Patsy (Guest) I wrote in my description that it would be MerDer so if you can hold on for a little bit longer everything will turn out!**


	5. A scary moment

Chapter 5

Derek's POV

"Are you alright? You gave us a heart attack you know!" I'm trying to smile but the look in her eyes makes me shiver. Very softly she says something but I didn't understand her. "What did you say? I didn't catch that." Her eyes start to tear up. "Go away. I don't want to be close to you. I don't want to have any trouble with Addison, I don't want to be the one who breaks you two up. So please leave and stay away from me. I will try to do the same thing." By now she's sobbing uncontrollably. I grab her hand and sit on the bed. I look in her eyes and give her a hug. " What happens between Addison and me has nothing to do with you. You are an amazing girl and I want to get to know you better. Just as friends. Can we try that?" She shrugs while trying to sit up. I help her and she stands up. "Oh, you're up. I called your mother but they told me she's in surgery." I look back and see the nurse looking at us. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know." She start to laugh and I don't know why. " My mom's a surgeon, she not the one being operated on." She explains still laughing. I look at her and start laughing with her. "Let me bring you home." I say. We're done laughing and the nurse dismissed us. "That's okay. I'm by bike anyway." I know I shouldn't care so much but if something would happen to her I'd be devastated. "I'm also by bike so please let me ride you home." I ask almost begging. "You really don't…" I cut her off before she can say anything else. "I insist!" She finally accepts that I don't take no for an answer. The bike ride is rather quiet. She lives about 10 minutes away from the school. "Thank you for bringing me home." We stop at her house. "Hey if you ever need some help with anything at all, call me. She start laughing and says: "I would if I had your phone number." I smile and don't know what to do. "Wait her for a minute." She walks into her house and comes out with a piece of paper. "Write me your number and e-mail, like this we can also do some work for tomorrows lab. I take the pen and write everything down. "Alright then I will see you at school, our first class is French." She waves at me while I ride away. This has been an interesting day.

Meredith's POV

When Derek is out of sight I go inside. I walk to the kitchen to grab a bite. There's a not on the table. _Meredith I will not be home till late. Don't stay up for me, there's some food in the fridge. If you want you can order in. Mom._ Well it doesn't surprise me a bit. I make myself a sandwich and go to my room to study. I start with the math homework we got. About an hour later I'm done. I look over at my phone and start smiling. Maybe I should send Derek a text? I grab my phone and start typing.  
 **Meredith  
** _Hey, I wanted to thank you once more for riding home with me.  
M.  
_It didn't even last a minute and he already replied.  
 **Derek**  
 _It was no trouble at all. Are you done studying? Maybe we can start on our lab?  
_ **Meredith  
** _Yes I finished our math homework. Should call you to talk about the lab?  
_ I send my text and immediately he calls me. "Hello." I answer trying to suppress the smile that growing every second. "Hi. I think maybe we should start with the lab and we can talk fun ok? He sounds so serious but he's right.

 ***** One hour later*

"So if with put liquid Y in the mixture it will turn purple?" Derek asks me with disbelieve. "Yes, that's correct." I smile because I had a lot of fun. "So what are your plans for tomorrow?" He asks me. "I don't know, I think I'm going to school and after home to study." I tell him. "If you want you can come to our football training and after we can go grab a drink?" I think about his offer, it sounds innocent. "Just as friends right? Because I don't…" He cuts me of. "Meredith I told you already I want to get to know you and I don't think I want a relationship anytime soon. Addison and were together for five years, I was planning to propose to her at the end of the year." I'm a little bit shocked about what I heard but I try to stay as calm as possible. "In that case I'd love to." I hear a phone going off on the other side of the line. "That's great! So I'll see you tomorrow. But have to go because someone is calling. Bye!" While writing down a sentence for the lab I also say my goodbye's and hang up. Today was a very exciting day.

Derek's POV.

"Hello?" I'm not happy at all, I was having the greatest time talking to Meredith and now someone has to call. But I do wonder who it is. "Hello Derek, it's Mark. Can you please tell me why Addison called me crying? She told me you guys broke up. What happened?" I sigh, I didn't really want to talk about this right now. "Look Mark, thing haven't been very good between us lately. After the summer she's been behaving weird and distant. She fights over things that aren't there and after what I saw her doing to Meredith today I was fed up with it." There's a short silence but it's broken almost immediately. "Maybe you should talk to her, maybe she can explain why she has been acting so weird." I think about it but my decision is made. "Mark, I know you're trying to be a good friend but it's over between Addison and me." I stare at the wall, nothing would change my mind. "Well if you really think so maybe you weren't meant to be. But please listen to her if she wants to talk to you. Can you promise me that?" His voice is calm but steady, he has been my friend for years. "Fine, I'll talk to her but we're not getting back together." I hear a door closing downstairs. "I have to go I think Amelia is home." He mumbles a quick bye and we hang up. I walk down and see my youngest sister sitting on the couch. "Don't you have any schoolwork?" I ask her. "No our teachers we're nice today, can you believe it?" I laugh at that comment. "Where have you been by the way? It's already 7pm. And school finishes at 4pm." She looks away, I know she's hiding something. "Amelia?" I say with a stern look on my face. "I went to my boyfriend's house ok." She starts blushing. I think it's cute. "That's ok but next time let me know." She nods. "And… who is this mystery boy, do I know him?" She becomes even redder, if that's even possible. "Do you remember the guy I met at summer camp? Well he transferred to our school this year and he's in my class." She has a huge grin on her face. "Will I ever meet him?" She looks at me and I see she's thinking. "Well, maybe… I mean we just started hanging out you know. I don't want to freak him out or something." She starts fumbling with her shirt, she only does that when she's nervous. "Okay but when it gets serious I want to meet him." She nods in agreement. "Well there's food in the fridge f you want." She gets up and leaves. Oh sweet innocent young love. I smile when I go upstairs. I can't stop thinking about Meredith and about our little date tomorrow. I take a shower and go to bed. Because tomorrow's going to be a long day.

 **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING YOU MIGHT RECOGNISE!  
MerDer is on its way but not quit yet!**


	6. A shocking revelation

Chapter 6

Meredith's POV

Cristina has been talking to me ever since I step into the school. About five minutes in I wasn't really paying attention anymore. I was thinking about where I would go with Derek this afternoon. My mom wasn't bothered when I told her I'd be home later, she would probably spend the night in the hospital. At some point Cristina waves her hand in front of me. "Did you even listen to what I said?" She asks a little bit annoyed. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize I wasn't listening anymore." I tell her. "Well do you want to go to the seminar with me this weekend?" I think about it and it doesn't sound that bad. "Sure, but who's speaking and about what?" She starts laughing and I don't know why. "Well she's my idol but I think you should know when your mom is going to do a seminar don't you?" I get red. "My mom might have mentioned it last week. If you don't mind maybe I can ask Derek if he wants to come with us." She looks at me with a confused expression. "Why should he come with us?" She asks me with disbelieve. "He told me he wants to be a neurosurgeon. But before you can choose any specialty you have to learn all the basics so maybe this would be nice for him to listen to." She nods in agreement. "You're right." She looks at her phone and jumps up. "Oh no we still have ten minutes but I have to go to my locker!" I smile, I think I'm going to get used to this. "Let's go!" I get up and we go to take Cristina's book and walk to class.

Derek's POV

"Okay so tell me what are your plans with Meredith?" I sigh. " I don't know what my plans are, I just broke up with Addison so it's complicated." Mark shakes his head. "I still think you should go talk to Addison." I start to get angry. " Look Mark I said I would talk to her, you know I keep my promise." He throws his hand up in defeat. "Okay calm down, I'm not trying to push you." I know he's right but I just want to be left alone. "I'll talk to her later okay? We have to go to class." I start walking a little bit faster. "Since when do you go to class early?" I don't know why but I have a feeling Meredith's going to there. "No reason. Let's just go." Mark starts to follow me. A few moments later we're at the classroom. I take a breath and step inside. I look around and see who I'm looking for. I walk to the back of the class leaving Mark by the door. "Hey is this seat taken?" I startled her and it looks kind of funny. "For you anytime." She tells me with a smile! I sit down and take my books. "So where are we going?" I start laughing but I'm not surprised. "You'll see." I can she's not happy with that but she drops it. "You won't regret it I promise." She relaxes a bit. "Till what time is your training?" I scratch the back of my head while I think. "I think it'll be about an hour and a half so you don't have to wait too long." She starts laughing. "I don't mind the waiting really, I just want to know out of curiosity." I exhale because I thought she would hate to wait and would leave. "Ok class you're dismissed because miss Larose is absent today!" I look to the front and see everyone packing their bags. "You want to go outside?" I ask Meredith. Before she can answer I hear someone cough behind me. I turn around and see Addison behind me. "Can we talk." I shiver a bit. She has this strange sound in her voice. "No because I have other plans, maybe later." I grab Meredith's hand and go outside. Her friend follows us, and so does Addison. "Derek I need to talk to you." Ignore her and keep walking. "Derek, maybe you should listen to her. If you want I'll stay next to you or I can leave but please listen to her." I stop and turn around. "Okay I give you five minutes." I look at Meredith and see her giving me an encouraging smile. I also look around and see almost all of our friends standing there. "Look Derek I want you to be there when I apologize to Meredith. So by this. Meredith I'm sorry I reacted like that yesterday, I shouldn't have done that, can you forgive me?" Meredith looks at Addison for a brief moment and nods. Can see she's not so sure but I squeeze her hand to make her feel more comfortable. "And to you Derek. I'm sorry I have been such a bitch lately. Can we start over please." I think about it for a second but answer her as polite a I can: "No Addison I don't think we can start over again. I need some space away from you. It's not only about yesterday but also the day's before, you've been acting very strange and I don't like that Addison. I think that we're not made for each other." I see her getting red and very angry. But what she shouts, that makes me tremble all over. "WELL, THEN I'M GLAD I CHEATED ON YOU WITH MARK!"

Meredith's POV

"WELL, THEN I'M GLAD I CHEATED ON YOU WITH MARK!" Before I can even process what Addison said I see Derek beat Mark up. I run up to him and try to get him off of him. So do all of the guys that were standing there. "I TRUSTED YOU, YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!" I see Derek giving Mark one last punch and then get's up. "AND YOU… YOU, I THOUGHT YOU WERE THE ON… THE ONE I WAS GOING TO MARY!" With that he storms of. I follow him quickly. Because I don't know what else he could do. I finally find him on the football field. He's lying on his back in the middle of the field. When I'm blocking his sun he says something. "Go away Addison, I don' t want to see you not now, not ever." I smile and tell him. "If I was Addison I might have listened to you but I'm not … nope I'm not going anywhere." With that I sit down next him. "He's startled because he really wasn't expecting me to come. "I'm sorry you had to see that I…" I stop him. "No I'm sorry, I made you listen to her." He looks at me but quickly looks away. "It's not your fault, you didn't know this would happen. I'm glad I found out now and not later." I nod in agreement. There's a moment of silence. But I break it. "Derek? It's almost time for English, do you want to go together?" He gets up and helps me up. "I would love that." He grabs my hand and we walk to class.

 **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING YOU MIGHT RECOGNIZE!**


	7. A sneaky plan

Chapter 7

Meredith's POV

We walk into class, the teacher's not there yet. I see some heads turn. I feel Derek tense up because he's still holding my hand. I pull his arm a little to get his attention. He looks at me and he relaxes a bit. I point at the back of the class to show him to empty seats where we can sit. When we sit we take our books and just sit there in silence. The teacher walks in and starts with his lesson. "Good morning class I'm mister Wilson, I'm going to give you English this year. Take a sheet of paper and write me a little text about yourself so I can get to know you. I'll give the entire hour, when the bell rings you give me the paper and you can leave." We all start to write except Derek. I nudge him and he looks at me. "Don't worry just write about you wanting to be a neurosurgeon" I whisper so only he can hear me. He starts to smile. "You're right, that's a great idea." He whisper back. I helped Derek but I don't know what to write about. But suddenly I realize what I want to write, maybe it's strange because I never thought I would want that but maybe just maybe... RIIING "Ok class dismissed, please give me your papers before you leave the room." Everyone gets up and starts to leave. I also get up but Derek stops me. "Don't leave, I want to show you something." I hold back a little because I'm curious. " Don't worry, I'm just going to give my paper to mister Wilson." He nods and gives me a little smile. "Let's go." Derek already took my bag and jacket so we could leave immediately. "Where are we going?" I just want to know because his holding back makes me even more curious. "You'll see when we get there."

Derek's POV

Meredith is freaking out a bit, but it's cute. "You'll see when we get there." I tell her calmly. The place I'm taking her is a place no one knows about, not even Addison. I go there when I'm stressed. It really calms me down. "You'll like it." I reassure her. "Well I think I can trust you." I stop. "Do you trust me enough to blindfold you so it really is a surprise?" I ask. "I think I might. BUT you have to promise me you won't push down a wale or something like that." I am a man of my word so I extend my hand to shake on it and tell her with a serious face: "I promise." She gives me the scarf she's wearing and I blindfold her. A few minutes later we're there. I take of her scarf, and look at her...

*BACK AT SCHOOL*

Marks POV

"Why would you even say that!" I very angry at Addison. I never wanted Derek to find out like this. I finally found Addison and I wanted to set this strait. "I'm sorry I was just very mad." I clench my fist so I don't hit her. "Derek is my best friend and because of you I might have lost him forever!" Addison puts her hands up in surrender and starts to walk away. "Addison stop! We have to explain this to Derek." She turns around and starts laughing. "Do you really think he'll listen to us? Are you even in your right mind?" I don't know what to say. She's right, Derek will never listen to us but I still think we should try. "Okay listen, I have an idea how he might talk to us. So…" I whisper my plan in her ear so no one can hear us. "That's an amazing plan, let's go get the others." Addison has an evil smirk on her face witch I don't like one bit. I have a feeling she has something of her own planned.

Addison's POV

If Derek thinks he'll get away with dumping me he's mistaking. No one does this to Addison Montgomery. I leave Mark standing in the hallway and go to fix some details in my plan. Marks plan is good but I want to ruin Meredith's life for taking my boyfriend away. I have some digging to do. No one's personal life is safe for me. I will find something wrong with her and why Derek will hate her and come crawling back to me.

Cristina's POV

I'm walking in the hallway. I finished eating lunch, I met someone new. I think Meredith will like her, her name is Izzie. When I walk in the hallway I see something strange, well it's not really strange but I have a feeling something's up. I hide around the corner and I listen to Mark and Addison. They are planning something but I don't know what. I have to find Meredith and Derek so they know that Mark and Addison are up to something. Damn I forgot, they left about five minutes ago. I'll send Meredith a text.

*BACK IN THE FORREST*

Meredith's POV

I don't know what to say, flower field we're standing I is beautiful. "I… It's… Wow." Derek starts laughing and I can understand why. It's not often I don't know what to say. "I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket, take it out and see a message from Cristina.  
 **Cristina**  
 _Hi Meredith, I overheard Mark and Addison talk. They are planning something and I think it involves you and Derek!_  
 **Meredith**  
 _Thank you for letting me know!  
_ I put my phone back into my pocket and look at Derek. "Is everything alright?" Derek sounds a bit worried. "No everything is fine I just got a text from Cristina and she told me she overheard Marks and Addison talking about something. And apparently it involves us." Derek takes my hand and looks me right in the eye. "Don't worry, I will protect you anytime and any moment." I smile. I never had a friend like him, I never really had friends in my old school. "Are you hungry?" I smile at Derek and I answer softly: "Yes, let's eat!" We take out our sandwiches and start eating in silence, enjoying the beautiful view. "Oh Derek, would you like to come to my mom's seminar this weekend?" He looks at me with a confused expression on his face. "My mom is a surgeon and she's doing a seminar about a case she did a few years back." Derek lies down and it seems he's thinking about it or maybe he just doesn't want to go. "Cristina and are going so if you want to join you're more than welcome." He sits back up. "I'd love to come but I have to babysit my little sister." I think about is and say. "She can come with us if you want? I don't think it'll be a problem, it's an open seminar anyway." He smiles. "Well if it really isn't a problem then yes, yes I'll come." He said that last part in such a funny way that I can't help but laugh and soon he starts laughing with me. I look at my watch. "We have to go." I tell him. He also looks at his watch. "Yeah you're right, we don't want to late for class do we?" We get up and leave the magical flower field, I don't know why but for a moment I forgot everything that happened today. It's such an amazing feeling.

 **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING YOU MIGHT RECOGNISE!**

 **I'm sooooo sorry I didn't post anything during the weekend! I was really busy. But I'll try to catch up with an extra chapter! Maybe today or otherwise somewhere this week!**


	8. A new collaboration

Chapter 8

Meredith's POV

When we walked into class I saw some heads turn to us but I don't care. We walk to our seat and take our books, I realize I forgot to take my textbook with me. "Uhm, Derek?" He looks into my eyes and smiles. "What's up?" I smile back, every time he looks at me I feel butterflies in my stomach. "Can I use you textbook to? I forgot mine." He makes an exaggerated expression of him thinking. "Well, maybe." I play the game with him. "Oh what do I have to do to use your book?" I say in an exaggerated tone. "I'll let you use my book of you let me buy you a drink after the training." He looks very serious. "If it's the only way I can convince you, then yes." I say jokingly. "Well that's set." He pushes his book towards the middle. By now the teacher has entered and started the the lesson. We are half way through the lesson when the teacher splits is up in groups. "Okay, the next groups is Addison Montgomery, Derek Shepherd, Mark Sloan and Meredith Grey." I'm glad that I can work with Derek but not with Mark and Addison. Derek and I look at each other, I can see he feels the same way. "At least I'm with you." He whispers in my ear. He makes me blush. " okay class, your assignment is to do a presentation about something you all have in common. You will present it next week. I'll give you time now to start preparing." Everyone starts to move to their groups. Addison and Mark join us. "If you don't mind I have a suggestion on how we can choose our subject." I say a little insecure about the partnership. "Okay let's hear your suggestion." I'm a little bit surprised to hear Addison say that. But I just let it go. "So, I was thinking maybe we can write four professions you want to become when you're older. If we don't find anything like this we can try it with other subjects like animals." Everyone from the group is staring at me. "That's a great idea!" Addison exclaims a little bit to enthusiastic. "Ok let's start with professions." Derek says simply.  
 **Meredith's note  
** _Accountant  
Nurse  
Surgeon  
Veterinarian  
_ **Derek's note  
** _Neurosurgeon  
Manager  
Scientist  
Football player  
_ **Addison's note  
** _Physician  
Musician  
OB-GYN  
Dancer  
_ **Mark's note  
** _Football player  
Scientist  
Army  
Plastic surgeon  
_We show our notes and see we all have one thing in common, we all want to be surgeons. Not all the same type of surgeons but still surgeons. "Okay so we found our topic, maybe we can all research something about it and talk about it." Derek nods in agreement, also Mark and Addison think it's a good idea. RIIING. The bell goes and everyone gets up and leaves. "Are you coming to practice?" Mark asks Derek. "Yes I am." Derek says to him. "I'll see you there then." Derek doesn't really pay attention anymore so Mark leaves. Addison leaves with him.

Derek's POV

"Are you alright?" I see Meredith looking at me. "Yeah I'm fine. We should go to the field, but I have to change first." We walk to the locker-room and Meredith waits outside. I change as fast as I can and go outside. "Let's go, the sooner we start practice the faster we can go get a drink, and don't forget I'm paying yours." Meredith stops for a brief moment. "You were serious about that?" I put up my innocent face and say: "You thought I wasn't, that's so cute." We look at each other and burst into laughter. We come out to the football field and I can see the coach is about to start. "I have to go." I give her a quick kiss on the cheek and run to the coach. "Good afternoon coach." The coach look grumpy today so I don't say a thing more. A few moment later everyone is there so we start the training. I look up to the tribune and see Addison walking up to Meredith.

Addison's POV

I see Meredith sitting on the tribune. Walk up to her. She sees me coming and get's up and want to leave. "Meredith wait I just want to talk to you." I shout at her. She stops and turns around. "What do you want to talk to me about." I can see she really doesn't want to talk to me. "Look I just want to say that Derek and I have something special and you or no one else can break that." She rolls her eyes and starts to leave again. "I almost know your secret and I don't think you want Derek to find out do you?" She turns around with a smile. "Oh and what secret might that be? Oh right you don't have anything on me." She turns around again and leaves. I'm so fed up with her sass. I let her walk away. Maybe something else will come up for me.

 **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING YOU MIGHT RECOGNISE!**

 **Ok now I feel like an horrible person for not updating yesterday! But I'm barely at home so that sucks. And with my exams coming ups it's hard. But I am trying as hard as I can!**

 **Krista(Guest) MerDer is happening soon and you'll find out why Addison is such a bitch!**


	9. A first date?

Chapter 9

Derek's POV

Our training finished so I walk up to Meredith. "I'm going to change can you wait for me a little longer?" She stands up and looks me in the eye. "Yeah that can be arranged." We start laughing. "I'll wait in front of the locker room so we can leave immediately, okay?" I nod because it's a good idea. We go to the locker room and I go change and shower as fast as I can. About 25 minutes later I'm outside and Meredith and I go to the school gate to get our bikes. "What did Addison want from you?" We unlock our bikes. "She thought she had some kind of secret on me and with that she thought she could get you to hate me." I'm a little worried because Addison doesn't stop until she gets things her way. "What secret?" She starts laughing. "There's no secret." I start laughing with her. "Well there is one thing left to do then." Meredith looks at me with a confused expression. "We should go have that drink I promised." I clear up. We take our bikes and I lead the way to a little bar not far from school. But not many people know about it. "Hello Derek who's your friend?" I look at the bar and and smile when I see who asked the question. "Hello Barney, this is Meredith she's a friend from school." Meredith and Barney shake hands. "So what will it be for you youngsters?" I look at Meredith, she looks at the menu. "A coke for me please." It still surprises me that she's so polite. "For me too." Barney brings us the drinks and I pay. "Next time it's on me." I smile because I know she won't let it rest, I can see it in her eyes. "So about the seminar this weekend I talked to my little sister and she doesn't mind coming with us but remind me that I have to buy her an ice-cream afterwards." Meredith nods and takes a sip from her drink. "She sounds like a handful." I agree with her. "It's not that bad, I have lived with only women for years, I think I can handle my little sister." We both drink our drinks. "What about your dad?" I look down to my hands and start fumbling with the receipt. And I start telling her the story.

Flashback

"Dad can we go home already, I'm tired." Me and my dad we loved going on walks but today was different, today we took my little sister with us. Not that I don't like her but these walks were out thing. "Don't worry big guy we're almost home." He was right we only were a few blocks away. "I have to buy some milk from the store do you mind is going in?" I look at my dad, I really looked up to him and I really love him. "Okay. Will you buy me a cookie?" He laughs. "Of course big guy, whatever cookie you want." We're in the store and I'm holding my sister by the hand. I walk to the isle with the cookies and I choose a pack. "Give me all your money and don't you dare try something!" I hear a guy shout I peek over to the counter. I see a guy pointing a gun to my dad. "Give me that watch and nothing will happen." The guy keeps shouting but I try to keep Amelia from crying. I hear a shot being fired, the sound is so intense that I have to cover my ears. When I don't hear any other shots fired I look back over to the counter. What I see is something I never imagined, my dad lying on the ground bleeding. I run over to him but I don't know what to do. "Son, now... now you...ou are the ma...n of the house. Take good care of your mom and sister...s." With that last s he gave his final breath, I don't really know what happened after that but I still keep my promise to my dad. There was a moment of silence, I kind of liked it. When I told Addison she started rambling all kinds of questions. But now the silence is all I really need.

Meredith's POV

It's been a few minutes since Derek told me his story and I still don't what to say to him. I know how it is to grow up without a dad but not in that kind of way. "You know you can talk right?" Derek's voice brings me out of my thoughts. "I... I just don't know what to say, it's an horrible experience and if something like this would happen to me I wouldn't know how to cope with it." He just sits there and stares at me. "Can I ask you a question?" I see him nod. "Did they ever, you know, catch the guy who did it?" He sighs. "No, the police never caught the guy so actually he's still somewhere around. The police asked me if I remembered how he looked but I never really saw his face, the only thing that will never leave me is his voice. That ice-cold voice that could cut through ice." I look at him. "Are you never afraid that the guy might come after you?" He thinks about it. "I don't know, maybe, I just want to protect my family and very close friends. Nothing else really matters to me." I can see he's very serious. "Do I fall into that category?" I ask him with a little smile on my face. "You're at the top of my list." He adds a wink to his statement. I feel a blush coming up. "It's getting late, I should bring you home before your mother freaks out because you aren't there." We stand up and I go outside and wait for Derek. He went to say goodbye to Barney. When Derek is finally outside we take out bikes and go to my house. "I had an amazing time today." I tell him honestly. "Do you want to come inside?" I ask Derek. "My mom won't be home until tomorrow morning, she has a late shift today." I see him grin widely. "The only thing you're getting is a drink, don't get your hopes up mister." I laugh while opening the door. "Oh, I wasn't thinking of anything misses, you're the one who draws conclusions to fast." I lead Derek to the kitchen. "What do you want to drink?" I open the fridge to see what we have. I went to the store a few days ago so we still had some drinks. "Some juice will be fine." I pour us some juice. "Do you want to watch a movie? It's only 7.30pm." Derek checks his watch. "Yeah sure, my mom isn't expecting me any time soon. She asked if I could stay with a friend tonight because she wanted some time for herself." I look at him. "So where are you staying?" I ask him. "I don't know, normally I stay at Mark's place but after all what happened that's the last I'd go. So theoretically I don't know where I'm staying." I get an idea. "The stay here. My mom won't mind, tomorrow it's Saturday anyway and we have a spare room you can use." I see that Derek's a little hesitant. "It'll be ok, don't worry." Finally he accepts. "Okay, I'll stay if I can choose the movie." I accept so we go to the living room to choose the movie. About 5 minutes later everything is set, Derek chose Mr. Bean The ultimate disaster movie.

 **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING YOU MIGHT RECOGNISE!**

 **Okay I know I didn't post anything for a very long time and I'm very sorry! I had my exams and I have been studying like crazy! From today on I will post much more often!  
PLEASE don't hate me!**


	10. A first kiss

Chapter 10

Derek's POV

I wake up because the sun is shining into my eyes. For a brief moment I panic because I don't remember where I am but when I see who's wrapped in my arms I relax. Last night we had so much fun we laughed so hard I fell of the couch at some point. The last time I had this much fun was a long time ago with Allison. Meredith shifts a little, I thought she was waking up but she just turned the other way. I try to get up without waking her up. I walk to the kitchen and start to nose around for something to eat. I start making some toast and some tea. When I'm ready I take everything on a disk and bring it to the living room where Meredith's still sleeping. I put the food on the table and sit next to Meredith. I gently stroke her hair. Almost immediately she starts to wake up. "Good morning." She sits up while she lets her eyes adjust to the bright light coming into the room through the windows. "Good morning." She yawns. "I made you some breakfast." I point to the food on the table. "You really didn't have to do that." She's wide awake when she says that. "I know but I wanted to because you let me crash her." I give her a warm smile when I say that. "Well maybe we should start eating then." We eat quietly and do some small talk. At some point we started making fun of each other and Meredith started tickling me. I tickle her back but she's too fast. Somehow I managed to get on top of her and I pinned her hands down next to her head. "Oh, and what are you going to do now?" She chuckles. The next thing I do is even a surprise for me. I kiss her and for a moment everything that happened the days before seemed to have disappeared from my memories.

Meredith's POV

I can't move, Derek kisses me and I feel like I'm in heaven. I don't know how long we kissed but when he pulled back I didn't like that. Derek get's very quickly. "I... I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I should go." While he's saying his little cute apology I get up. When he's done saying everything that's on his mind for the moment I grab his hands and pull him on the couch. "Look Derek, I don't know what happened or why it happened but if you really want that this never happened I can live with that. But I don't want to lose your friendship." He looks at me but quickly looks away. "Meredith, don't take it the wrong way but I just broke up with Addison and I don't think I'm ready for a relationship yet. But what I feel right now is stronger then what I ever felt for anyone. I really like you but I don't want to start a new relation just yet." I smile at him. "Don't worry Derek, I understand. I'll be here for you as your friend because that's what you need the most." He hugs me. "What time do I pick you up tomorrow?" I'm a little bit confused and I think he can see that. "For the seminar?" I slap my forehead, I completely forgot. "What about 10 AM?" He nods. "That should be okay, I can ask my parents if I can use the car." He smiles at me. "Hey uhm. Do you want to do something later? I mean like friends." I look down in my lap because there is still a bit of awkward tension between us. He chuckles. "Of course, that would be great. What time and where?" I look up right into his blue eyes. "What about the mall at 2 PM?" He agrees so that's all set. He leaves shortly after that because he needs to get ready. And so do I. It's been an hour since Derek left. I did my homework for Monday and talked to my mother. She didn't come home yet but he told me she had another surgery so she slept at the hospital. I check what time it is and see I still have an hour to get ready before I have to leave. I take a shower and get dressed. When I check my phone again and see I have a message from Derek.  
 **Derek  
** _Hey! Where should we meet at the mall? The entrance or the food court?_ **  
Meredith  
** _The entrance is just fine I guess. See you there!_ **  
Derek  
** _See you there!_

I get dressed and leave. When I arrive I see Derek already waiting for me. "So, what do you want to do?" I ask him. "Well I always wanted to change my look a bit. I want to try something more... I don't know, not like a little boy anymore." I think about it. "I can see your point, and I think I have just the thing for you." We went into a few stores and when we're finally done he puts on one of the new outfits. He changes his yellow t-shirt into a white button-up shirt, he changed his worn-out black jeans into a new blue pair and instead of his old all stars we bought him a pair of black Vans. "So, how do I look?" He looks a little insecure. "Hmmm I have a feeling something is missing." I can see his face and he doesn't look very happy. "Don't worry, it's not the clothes but it's the hair." He looks shocked. "What's wrong with my hair?" I start laughing. "There's nothing wrong with your hair but if you really want to change your look I thought you might want to change your hair a little." I can see him relax a bit. "Let's go, I know just the thing you should do." We go to the hairdresser and Derek chooses a new haircut. When the hairdresser is done he makes some last finishing touches with some gel and tells Derek he's done. "So, how do I look now?" My heart skips a beat, he looks like prince charming right now. The only thing missing is a white horse. "You look great." He give me a hug. "Thank you, I don't know what I would do without you." I hug him tightly and just nod. "I'm hungry. Do you want to eat something?" I nod. "Yeah, I could go for some pizza what about you?" He smiles. "I have a feeling you can read my mind." We both laugh. "I have to use the little room but I'll see you in a minute ok?" Derek nods and goes to the little pizza place.

Mark's POV

I see Derek talking to Meredith but go separate ways, it looks like they agreed to meet somewhere. I have to talk to Derek and explain what happened between Addison and me. I walk towards him. My hand get sweaty and I' very nervous. "Derek please listen to me. I want to explain what happened. You don't have to talk to me but listen to me, can you do that?" Derek has this strange but cool new look, and it makes him look even more self assure. "I'll listen but not because I want to but because I know you'll keep trying till I give in." he crosses his arms and gives me a little nod so I can start. So it happened in august. There was this party we were invited to so we went…  
 _"Hey Owen how are you man?" I shake hand with my teammate. "I'm fine. Have you seen how wild Addison is tonight? I think she's really drunk." Owen points at the back of the room where Addison is dancing on the table. "I have to get her home before she does something stupid, Derek will kill me if I let something_ happen to her. I'll see you later _." I walk over to Addison and help her down._ _"Hey Mark when did you arrive?" I can smell the alcohol all over the place. "Come on Addison let's go get some air." She's so drunk that it's really easy to get her outside. We walk a bit to the park because I know in the state she's in I wouldn't bring her home. The park is really close to her house so it's not that big of deal. "Let's sit down Addison." She listens to me but I can see she's not really happy about it. We talk for about a half-hour. I don't know what happened exactly but I remember Addison kissing me out of the blue. I pull back immediately. "What are you doing?" I get up and start walking in circles. "We cannot do this, Derek I my best friend. I could never do this to him." I see Addison just smile. "He doesn't have to know." I stare at her like she's some kind of extraterrestrial. "I'm going back to the party, at least you can have some fun there."  
_ "And she walks of and leaves me standing there. I haven't seen her since till the first day of school. That's what happened that day nothing more." Derek has been listening to me for my entire story. "Okay I think I believe you but why didn't you tell me that when I came back? I mean if you would have told me I wouldn't have been so mad." I look at him. "Does this mean you forgive us?" Derek thinks for a moment but answers quit quickly. "No, I forgive you but not Addison. It's not what you two did or didn't do but it's what she did to Meredith." I can see his point in that. We shake hands and start laughing. "Can I join the fun?" I turn around and see Meredith standing there with a cute smile on her face.

 **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING YOU MIGHT RECOGNISE!  
Here you go everyone a new chapter! Like I said now that my exams are done I have more time to write. I don't know if I'll be able to post every day but I'll try my best!**

 **Oh and thank you for all the people that wrote a review, I very happy you like the story!  
TILL NEXT TIME!**


	11. A good morning

Chapter 11

Mark's POV

We had a lot of fun today, I'm so happy Derek forgave me. And Meredith, oh she's just amazing. I don't know why but when I am with her I feel so relaxed. I think I'm starting to have a thing for her. "Mark? Are you still here?" Someone waves his hand in front of my eyes. "Huh? What? Oh, yes I'm still here." I smile. "So are you in for Monday?" I look confused so Meredith starts laughing. "The amusement park?" Now I start to remember, we agreed on going to the new amusement park on the pier. "Yes of course, when did we say we'd go?" Derek and Meredith look at each other. "What about tomorrow afternoon? My mom's seminar is from 10 till 12 in the morning so maybe we can meet up after?" I nod. "It's a good idea, where should we meet?" I drink the rest of my water. "What about my place?" Meredith asks us. "We are going to be together anyway so it's all you Mark." They both look at me as I think about it. "Okay, yeah, that's a great idea." We grab our stuff and say our goodbye's and go separate ways. I have to talk to Derek tomorrow, I want to know what's up with him and Meredith. I want to ask her out but if Derek likes her more than a friend I'll leave her alone and just be friends with her.

Derek's POV

I'm walking Meredith home and we're discussing how to go to the seminar tomorrow. When we reach to her door we came to an agreement that I would pick her and Christina up from her place. "I'm glad you and Mark made up." I look up and smile. "Uhm Derek?" I see Meredith fidgeting with her hair. "Would you like to come in?" I feel my heart skipping a beat. "I would love to but I have to finish the rest of our science project for Wednesday." I kick an invisible stone. "That's alright I actually forgot about that because I finished mine last week." She opens the door and smiles at me once more before she steps inside. "See you tomorrow." She says and closes the door. "See you tomorrow." I whisper quietly. I go home and take a shower, after that I finish the assignment and go to bed.

Meredith's POV

Derek walked me home it's so sweet but it makes me crazy that he just wants to stay friends. I text Cristina to ask is she wants Derek and me to come pick her up.

Meredith

Hey Cristina, you want me and Derek to pick you up tomorrow morning?

Cristina

No thank you my mother wants to bring me so I'll be fine, you and mcDreamy have a nice ride!

Meredith

Ok, see you tomorrow! Good night!

Cristina

Good night!

Tomorrow's going to be a long day but I'm sure everything is going to be fine. I lay down on the couch and drift to sleep.

*the next morning*

"RIIING RIIING" I wake up slowly but don't realize where the ringing is coming from. "RIIING RIIING" Somehow I get off the couch and realize the sound comes from the door. I open the door and see Derek standing there. "O MY GOD I OVERSLEPT, GIVE ME 5 MINUTES AND WE CAN LEAVE!" I run through the kitchen and start making breakfast. "Calm down Meredith you're not late, I'm just very early." I calm down a bit and look at him with disbelieve. "What do you mean you're just too early?" He smiles at me and comes into the kitchen. "Well, I wanted to pick you up early and take you out for breakfast. But since you already made half of it yourself I think I should comeback another time for that." I look around and see what kind of a mess I made. I feel really embarrassed and I look down at my feet. "I'll see myself out than." I turn around and stop him. "You can stay if you want, I mean that's what you came for right? To have breakfast together?" I smile at him while he nods. "Let's get this mess cleaned up." He takes a towel and starts cleaning while I go take a broom. Meanwhile I put some pastries in the oven for us to eat. I have a feeling Derek is hiding something but I don't know what. "What's going on?" I take a bite while starring at him. "Well… Addison texted me last night. She want to hang out today. I wrote her I couldn't because I already have plans and she send me a very strange text after that. I'm worried about her." I take his hand. "If you want you can go to her I'll go to the seminar myself and…" He puts his finger against my lips to shut me up. "Stop, please, I promised that I would go with you and Addison and I aren't together anymore so I shouldn't care so much. I have to let go of the past." We just sit there in silence until I hear my alarm go of. "We… we have to leave or we're going to be late. We're still holding hands when we walk to the car. I just don't want to let go.

 **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!  
I'm so sorry for not writing in a very long time. I just had a huge writers block.  
I know the chapter isn't very long but I'm working on it.**

 **I'm VERY sorry for the long wait!**


	12. A new meeting?

Chapter 12

Derek's POV

We're in the car driving towards the hospital where the seminar is going to be. I'm happy that everything is alright between us. But after the kiss I've been feeling strange. I know we agreed on just staying friends but what if deep down I want to be more? I'm being pulled out of my thoughts. "We have to turn left here, into the garage. My mom said we could park there." I don't say anything but I do react by turning into the garage. When we step out of the car I feel my phone vibrate. I have a text from Mark.

 **Mark  
** _Hi D. can I ask you a quick question?_ **  
Derek  
** _Yeah sure what do you need?_ **  
Mark  
** _Do you know if Meredith is dating someone? If not do you think she would go out with me?_ **  
** _I flinch a bit by the thought of Mark and Meredith together but I still answer him._ **  
Derek  
** _She's not seeing anyone right now, there's no harm in trying._ **  
Mark  
** _OK great! I'll see you later._

I don't know why but I feel kind of jealous. I can't blame him for asking but on the other hand I don't want him and her to go out... what have I done, I might have lost the only chance with Meredith.

Meredith's POV

I step out of the car and I'm waiting for Derek. I see him typing and I notice him being a bit sad. "Are you ok?" He locks the door and walks up to me. I'm not sure what to do, he looks me in the eyes and answers me in a very low voice. "As long as I'm with you, I'll always be alright." If it wouldn't have been for our promise I would kiss him. "Maybe we should go inside, I think my mom and Cristina are waiting for us." Like if someone was listening to our conversation I hear my ringtone. "It's my mom. I should answer." He just waves his hand. To let me know it's ok. "Hi mom." I'm not sure why she's calling but I don't question it. "Meredith, do you know where I have the seminar?" I roll my eyes. "Yes, I know where to go. You have told me twice already." I can hear my mom sigh on the other side of the line. "We are in the parking lot, we'll be up in 5 minutes." I hear some noises in the background, it sounds like some metal falling on the ground. "Alright. I will talk to you later." After my mom said that she hung up quite abruptly. "Is everything ok?" I look to my right and see Derek standing there waiting for me. "Yes, but my mom was behaving strangely." I see him tilt his head. It reminded me of a confused puppy, the sort you see in YouTube videos. "We have to go, the seminar is going to start in about an hour but I want to find Cristina." He bows in an old fashioned way and says: "After you me lady." We both start laughing and walk to the elevator. While we get in I'm still wondering why he was so upset before.

During the elevator ride we talked about school and what we were going to do with Mark later. When that conversation hit Derek seemed quite distant. "We can go on the mountain ride and then have some lunch or first get lunch and then the ride?" We arrived at the floor where the seminar would be. "I think it would be better if we would go on the ride first and after to eat something." We walk through the corridor. "What are you two doing here?" A deep voice comes from behind. "Don't you know it's doctors only?" We turn around. I see a very familiar face. "Doctor Webber, how are you doing?" I can see Derek still feeling uncomfortable. "Little Meredith Grey, when was the last time I saw you? Two? Three years ago?" I laugh. "No, it has been at least five years." I look over at Derek. "Doctor Webber, this is Derek, a friend of mine. We came to see the seminar my mom is doing today." The two men shake hands. "Well. If you're looking for the seminar you're going in the wrong direction, it's at the end of the hall to the right. Then you take the first to the left and you'll be there." He points the direction with his hands. "Thank you very much doctor Webber." I smile at him. "I think your mom is already there. I'll come later but first I have to check on some patients." He starts to walk away. "Ok doctor Webber, see you later." We both walk in opposite directions. "So who is doctor Webber and why do you know him." I look up to Derek and I see his cute smile. The smile I'm falling for even though I promised I wouldn't. "Doctor Webber is the chief of this hospital. He has worked here with my mom for years. I think they were student when they started." We follow the directions that he gave us. "He seems nice." We finally find the room."He is. Look, there's Cristina." I wave to here and she waves us over. "I kept seats." We sit down. Until the seminar starts we talk about all sorts of things. I'm glad Cristina and Derek hit it of.

Derek's POV

Cristina seems like a very nice girl, i would like to stay friends with her. Meredith is just sitting there not saying much. I will ask her about it later. "Look doctor Grey is stepping on stage." Cristina seems very excited when she says this but I'm not quite sure, she doesn't show emotions so much. A talk elegant woman walks on stage and starts to introduce herself.

Elis Grey's POV

There turned out to be more people than I expected. I can see Meredith sitting there with two of her friends I think, I have never met any if her friends. "Good morning everyone. I'm doctor Elis Grey, and I will tell you about a heart transplant doctor Webber and me did 25 years ago." I can see everyone listening carefully to everything I say. But what they don't know is that I remember everything like it was yesterday. I'm going to tell them everything from the beginning of the day except for maybe some internal things not everyone has to know."I will take you back to the morning it all began. I had a very long night at the hospital..."


	13. An old memory

Chapter 13

 **This chapter will be the story Elis Grey is telling the audience but how she remembers it. So that means with a lot more detail than she will actually share in life.**

Ellis' POV

I looked at the wall with a blank expression on my face. I haven't slept in 42 hours and I knew I didn't finish my shift yet. I covered for someone because he thought going out was a better thing to do, but little did he know that it would be the best choice I made all week. PIEP PIEP PIEP My pagers lights up. Doctor Wallace wants me up in cardio. I run through the hallways and get to the 3rd floor. "Alright doctor Grey, I want you to check mister Bing every 20 minutes. You have to make sure his vitals are stable for the transplant later on tonight. Doctor Webber will assist you and if you both did your job correctly, I will let you both assist during the transplant." I look over at Richard. He always stares at me but looks away when I catch him. "Thank you doctor Wallace, we'll take great care of mister Bing." Doctor Wallace starts to walk away but turns around. "Make sure he's prepped for 6pm." We nod and start reading the chart. "If you want you can go take a nap for an hour, I'll wake you up when something goes wrong." I close the chart and I can feel my heart racing. "What do you mean by that? Do you want to tell me that I can't take care for our patient? Is it because I'm the only woman here?" I can see him smile a bit tensely. "I did not imply that, I just noticed you have not left the hospital the past two days." I relax a bit. "I think you're the best doctor we have and I just want to help you." I thank him quickly and go to a room.

About two hours later I can feel someone nudge my shoulder. "Doctor Grey? I wanted to let you know that we have to prep the patient for his transplant in about an hour. Do you want me to catch you up with his vitals?" I open my eyes slowly and see Richard sitting on the edge of the bed. "Thank you." He looks confused. "Why do you thank me?" I sit up and throw my legs over the side of the bed. " You're the only one that's actually nice to me. You never make fun of me and always protect me. Why do you do that?" He looks at me and then looks away. "I…I don't know, it's complicated." I can feel he's lying. "Is it because you have feelings for me but I'm engaged and you are married?" He looks shocked. "How did you…" I stop him by kissing him. "I think we should go to our patient doctor Webber." I get up and leave the room. Shortly after I left he followed me. On our way to the patient he tells me everything that happened during the time I was asleep. "Doctor Grey, doctor Webber. We have a little complication, we need to do the transplant now or he will die. Prep him immediately." It all went so fast that we barely had any time to let it sink in.

Down in the OR we wait for doctor Wallace but he doesn't come down. "Doctor Grey?" I turn around and see a nurse standing there looking a bit worried. "Yes, what's wrong?" She shows me a man standing in the back with the new heart for our patient. "Doctor Wallace can't make it into the OR and asked me to tell you that you have to do the transplant together with doctor Webber. He said he would come down as soon as possible." I look at her full disbelieve. "Are you 100 percent sure?" She just nods and lets the man with the heart in. "Well doctor Webber, it looks like we can prove to everyone what we can do.

We almost finished doing the transplant. The only thing left to do is to take him of by-pass. "Could you please take him of by-pass?" Everything goes just right until mister Bing starts coding. "Doctor Webber, open him up a bit more." We start looking for what's wrong. "His heart is not beating, we have to reanimate him immediately." After five minutes everyone wanted to give up but wouldn't, I couldn't. "Charge up to 60 one more time." Come on, come on. PIEP…PIEP…PIEP… "He's stabilizing, he's going to make it." Everyone starts applauding. "Congratulations doctor Grey, you did a great job." I turn around and see doctor Wallace. "Thank you sir, but I couldn't have done it without doctor Webber." I can see him shuffle his feet when I talk about him, just like a little kid meeting someone new. "You can go up to tell misses Bing the good news." I take my gloves of and go up to the waiting area. "Misses Bing?" I see a woman standing up very quickly and almost run towards us. "How is he? Is he alright?" I smile at her. "The surgery went very good, you can go to him in a bit." She sighs in relief. "Thank you, thank you so much." She hugs me and then goes up to see her husband.

 **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!  
I'M SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT BUT I HAVE BEEN VERY BUSY APPLYING TO COLLEGES AND SCHOOL. BUT I THINK I'LL BE WRITING MORE IN THE NEAR FUTURE!**


	14. A new revelation

Chapter 14

 **Ok, so now we're back in the normal time.**

Meredith's POV

My did an amazing job telling her story. I just wish she could tell them to me at home instead of making me come to all these seminars to hear them for the first time. "Are you alright?" I look to my left. Derek seems worried, just then I notice I have tears in my eyes. "I'm fine, I..." I don't know how to finish my sentence. He takes my hand and smiles. "You can tell me later if you want. But if you don't I'll accept it either way." How can someone hurt a guy like this? I just know that every time I look at him I know he doesn't feel the same way. "Mer, your mom is amazing! Do you think I could get an autograph?" I start laughing. "Well Christina, I think my mom will be flattered. We can go to her if you want?" She makes me smile. Not because she's oblivious to everything around her but because she knows what she wants in life. "That would be great!"

We walk out of the room and walk straight up to doctor Webber. "Where's my mom?" I can see he's worried. "Doctor Webber? What's going on?" He puts his hand on my shoulder. "It's..." He takes a deep breath. "Meredith, it's your dad. He was brought in 10 minutes ago. Your mom went straight up to him to see if she can help him." The only thing I could do is stand there, not knowing what will come. "Can I see him?" The words came out of my mouth before I knew it. "Sure, do you want your friends to come with you?" I nod, I don't think I can see my dad without Derek being there. After this I'll have a lot of explaining to do. A couple of minutes later we're in front of the room where my dad is. My mom sees me and walks out. "Meredith, you shouldn't be here" I know she means well. "I have to see him." She lets me into the room. I can see a girl that looks familiar standing next to him. "What are you doing here?" I can see that she doesn't really like me. "Calm down Lexi, this is Meredith… my daughter." I can see her face change from worry to anger. "This is your daughter? Why didn't you tell me we went to the same school." I can see her trembling. "I think it was a mistake coming in here, I'm sorry." I turn around and want to walk away. "Meredith wait, there is something you should know." This time it's my mom who speaks up. "Thatcher has a liver failure… and you are the only one from who he can get help." This was the last thing I would have expected, I don't know what came over me but I do know I have never been so mad in my entire life. "WHAT? ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW?" I realize I'm shouting and start to control my voice. "He leaves us without saying goodbye, he never even writes us a postcard and now you expect me to give him a piece of my liver? A piece of my liver so he can drink even more and destroy a second family? No thank you, I'll pass." I storm out of the room.

I cried until I couldn't breathe anymore. I was hiding in a hallway with beds, I knd of liked it. It made me calm down. "Hey." I look up. "I don't think w have properly met. I'm Lexi. And you are Meredith right? The genius of the school?" I didn't know people would call me that. "I know I'm the last person you would want to see right now but I want to ask you a favor." She sit down next to me. "My… OUR dad never stopped thinking about you. He remembers all the little things you did when you were a baby. I know you also don't want to hear this but he means the world to me and I don't think I could live without him. It's not fair from me to ask you this right now but could you please save him…" There was a silence that lasted too long. "I'll do it. But on one condition." I can see the hope n her eyes. "Anything please, I'll do anything." I give her a hug. "I want to get to know my sister if that's ok?" She starts crying. "There's nothing I would want more."

We walk back to the room. I look around and see that Cristina left but Derek is still waiting. "I'll do it." Everyone turns to the door. "Are you serious?" Thatcher looks at me with disbelieve. "Yes, I'm serious." Lexi goes up to him to give him a hug. "The surgery will be in 2 days, I will see you here tomorrow Meredith." My mom is so serious and calm about this, but I'm not even surprised.

*Back in the car*

"Do you want to talk?" All this time Derek hasn't said a word. "I'm not sure I can talk about it right now. But when I can you'll be the first one, I promise." He grabs my hand while driving towards the pier. "That's alright, are you sure you still want to meet with Mark?" I start laughing. "What?" I think it's cute when he's worried but I'm not going to tell him that. "Yes, I'm sure. Maybe you should go a bit faster than this, otherwise we'll never get there." He steps on the pedal and we get to the park in no-time.

 **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!  
I'LL BE POSTING A BIT MORE CHAPTERS THESE NEXT DAYS TO MAKE UP FOR ALL THE TIME I LOST!**

 **I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND I'LL TRY TO GET RELATIONSHIPS GOING SOON!**


	15. A right choice?

Chapter 15

Derek's POV

Mark and Meredith are discussing what attraction to do next. Meredith holds a little map with everything what you can do. And after everything that happened today I can't believe she can be so fine about it. Mark wants to go on the Baboon and Meredith wants to try the Water Hanger. "What do you want to do?" I get pulled out of my thoughts. "Well, if you really want to know I'm hungry. So why don't we first eat and then we'll discuss other options." The both agree with me and we enter the Pirates Burger. We take a seat at a table. "I'll go order, what do you guys want?" They check the menu for a moment. "I'll have a burger and a water." Mark is still choosing. "Uhm, I'll have a water and some fries." I nod and go to the register to wait in line. I look back and see them talk, but it seems that the conversation is very serious. "What can I get you young man?" I turn back to the woman behind the counter and tell her everything we need.

Mark's POV

Now that Derek's gone I'm going to ask Meredith out, this might be my only chance. "Uhm, Meredith, can I ask you a question?" She was looking at Derek and then turned back to me. "Sure, what can do for you?" I take a deep breath. "Will you go out with me?" I rambled that last sentence. Just so I could actually get it out of my system. "Wow. Mark." She takes a quick breath, it doesn't really look good. "Look, you're a really nice guy and everything but I have a lot going on right now and I don't think dating someone is a good idea. I'm sorry" I can feel a pain in my heart, I have never been rejected. I wave it of quickly. "That's ok, I could always ask right? Haha." I scratch the back of my head. "Is everything alright?" Derek came back with the food. I just stare at him.

Derek's POV

I know Mark is lying. He used his fake laugh, with that he covers up that he's hurt. Or at least he tries. "I'm going home." Meredith is confused. "Why? Is it because of what I said?" Now I'm the one confused. "No, I just got a text from a friend and he wants to meet so I'm going to him." He puts some money on the table. "This is for the fries and the water, thank you for a nice day." He turns around and walks away.

"What happened?" I can't contain my curiosity anymore. "Well… I don't know how to say this but…" She lets out a sigh. "He asked me out." When she says I notice that she can't look me in the eyes. "I know." She looks up but confused. "What do you mean you know?" I scratch the back of my neck. I don't know how to get myself out of this mess. "Well… this morning he send me text asking if he could ask you out. I told him it's not my decision to make but yours." She looks sad. "So you really don't care?" I want to take her hand but she pulls back. "I don't know what to say." She stands up. "You don't have to say anything… can you bring me home please." I'm not sure what just happened but I do know that I have to fix it somehow. I think about it on our way to the car and I thought of the perfect plan.

Meredith's POV

How could he be like this. I said no to Mark because I thought it would crush him if I said yes. Maybe I should talk to Mark tomorrow and accept his date. I just wished Derek would just … I don't know what I want. Since we kissed I can't stop thinking about it. But I respect his decision because he just ended a very long relationship with Addison. I notice that he missed the exit to go to my place. "You missed the exit." I try not to sound angry or sad. "I know, I want to show you something first." I'm not sure how to respond to that. I just sit and wait.

About a half hour later we arrive at a open field with a camper. "This is my secret place, the only people that know about it are my parents, even Addison doesn't know about it." I just listen to him. "I wanted to show you this place because even though I just met you I feel more connected to you than Addison in the past years." He opens his door and walks to the camper. I don't won't to stay in the car by myself so I follow. When I get close to him I finally dare to say something. "Why are you doing this?" He walks up to me and our faces are very close to one and other. If it wouldn't have been for our promise I would have kissed him. Like he was thinking the same thing he grabs my waist.

 **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!  
LIKE I PROMISSED I WOULD ADD MORE CHAPTERS!  
BUT I'M GIVING A HEAD UP FOR NEXT WEEK, I WON'T BE UPLOADING BECAUSE I WON'T HAVE ANY POSSIBILITY!**


	16. A plan in making

Chapter 16

Derek's POV

RIIING RIIING RIIING  
I can't believe this just happened. I was just about to kiss Meredith and here phone starts to ring. "Hello?... What's going on mom?... What?... No, I haven't eaten anything… Yes, I'm on my way." She's shaking the only thing I could think of to do is to give her a hug. "What happened?" I think this pushed her limits of the day and she starts crying. "My…y dad, he… he is… in a bad state… I…I…I have to go to the hospital and do the surgery tonight." She calmed down after a moment. "Let's go, I'll bring you." I didn't care how fast I was driving or how many tickets I would get to get her to the hospital. We ran through the hallways to get to her father's room. "Thank God you're here." Lexi gives Meredith a hug. Meredith's mother on the other hand is all business. "Let's get you prepped immediately." Meredith is taken to another room. "You really like her don't you?" I turn around. "I saw you here this morning and now you're here and I have a feeling you won't be leaving either." Lexi just keeps going. "We're just friends." I manage to squeeze that I between her rambling. "If that's true why are you still here?" She caught me off guard with that question. "Well… I… You know what? You have a point I really like her but I think I screwed up big time." Lexi just smiles. "Go buy some flowers when she's in surgery and make sure you're the first one she sees after surgery." When I want to thank her some nurses walk in to take her father to surgery. I run as fast as I can to Meredith. "I'll be waiting for you. Just know I'll always wait for you." I take her hand and squeeze it. "You'll see each other soon but now we have to get them into surgery." It's doctor Webber who's speaking. He gives me a smile and pushes Meredith further away from me leaving me behind with one thing on my mind. _I love you Mer…_

Addison's POV

"What do you mean she said no?" I can feel I'm losing control. This entire situation with Derek is making me crazy. "Like I said, she said no. Why do you keep presuming this. He won't get back with you and I don't won't to lose my best friend again!" I love Derek and I will do anything in my power to get him back. "I'll get him back, with or without your help." There has to be something I can find on that… that uh I can't even find the right words to describe her. "Call Derek and ask him what they're doing." Mark just laughs. "When everyone was saying that you were crazy I protected you but now I can see what they see." He turns around and walks away. "I want to help you, hell I'll even be your boyfriend if that's what you really want, a boyfriend. But leave Meredith and Derek out of this." Without looking back he steps into his car and drives away."

Derek's POV

It's been 2 hours since they took them away. I have never been so nervous in my life, I know this is quite an easy procedure but still… I want Meredith to be alright. "They're on their way." Lexi popped her head through the door. "How can you be so calm?" She steps inside. "I know that they're in good hands. I see you listened to my advice." I look at the table, I bought some flowers and a teddy bear with _Get Well Soon_ written on it. "Yes, thank you for that." She waves my words away. I stand up. "They're here…"

*1 hour later*

Every minute that passes by I sit there not daring to let her out of my sight. I can hear her breath softly. Suddenly I feel her hand moving so I grab it. "Mer? How do you feel?" She opens her eyes slowly. When she sees me she smiles. "W… wa… water." I react quickly and give her a glass of water. "Thank you." She takes my hand and wants to say something. "Oh my god Meredith are you alright? When your mom called I came as fast as I can." A guy our age storms into her room and rushes to her bed.

 **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

 **SOMEONE ASKED WHEN I WOULD POST A NEW CHAPTER AGAINSO MY ANSWER TO THAT IS… THAT I'M LEAVING FOR LONDON TOMORROW AROUND NOON SO IF I CAN FINISH A CHAPTER UNTIL THEN I'LL POST IT, IF NOT IT WILL BE FOR THURSDAY OR FRIDAY!**

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND READING MY STORY!**


	17. An old flame

Meredith's POV

This isn't happening. "What are you doing here?" The last person I expected here was him. "He's here because I called him." I stars at my mom who also entered the room by now. "He is your boyfriend isn't he?" Without any warning Derek storms out. I want to follow him but can't because of the pain I have from the surgery. "Just stay back and try to relax." I try to scoot away from my who just wants to help. "Why did you call Henry? You knew we broke up because he moved away." She shakes her head. "You never tell me things like that." I'm getting mad. "Because you never listen." I look at Henry. "Why did you come and how did you get here so quickly?" He shuffles closer to the bed. "My parents moved back to DC last week. I wanted to call you, and tell you... tell you that I want you back because I still love you." When he broke up with me I was heartbroken. "I wish I could say the same about you." He wants to take my hand but I pull away. "I'm going to do everything and anything I can to get you back." With that statement he left the room and I'm guessing he left the hospital too. "Meredith, I'm so sorry. I really didn't know about you two." I can see that she really regrets what she did. "It's alright but promise me one thing." She nods her head. "Promise me that you'll keep him away from me for a while." She walks up to me and hugs me for the first time in a very long time.

Derek's POV

"Her boyfriend? How could she not tell me she had a boyfriend?" I'm walking through the hall talking to myself. I have to calm down before I can go back or maybe I shouldn't go back and leave. "Ah" I hit a wall with my bear hand and then go through my hair. "Watch it, or you'll regret it later." I turn around. Lexi walks up to me. "He's not her boyfriend. He was her boyfriend but they broke up." How can she be so sure about this? She just met Meredith. As if she knew what I was thinking she goes on. "After you left I kind of listened to the conversation and he is not het boyfriend but that's something she'll have to explain to you because it's not my thing to tell." I notice that she's a bit quit. "Is something wrong?" She starts to blush but I just pretend I didn't notice it. "Well... uhm... you know, your friend Mark." She's nervous and can't really look at me. "What's up with him?" She has this little grin and I understood the hint. "I kind of, maybe, I don't know... I find him attractive." When she was rambling I couldn't hold it anymore and started laughing. Lexi got offended I think and wanted to leave. "Hey, wait up." I run up to her. "I'm not making fun of you, it's just how you said it. It was adorable." We arrive in the hall where Meredith and her dad are situated. "I'll see what I can do about Mark. I'll talk with Meredith and him, and maybe we can all go for a drink." She hugs me and pushes me to Meredith's room. "We'll think about that later, now you just have to talk to Meredith about your feelings for each other." Lexi goes into her dad's room and leaves me standing there staring at a sleeping Meredith.

It didn't take long for Meredith to wake up. I stand up and sit on the side of the bed to take her hand. "Derek, I'm sorry for what happened..." I stop her just for a moment. "I'm the one that has to apologise, I have no right to be jealous and shouldn't have reacted like that." I play with her fingers. "Derek?" I look at her. "Why did you react that way?" I take a breath and think about the right words to say. "Ever since we kissed you're the only thing I can think about. I wanted to tell you this when we were at my secret spot or when you woke up, but every time something came in the way. What I'm trying to say is that I really like you and I want to ask you out on an actual date."

Addison's POV

I'm sitting in a coffeeshop waiting for an old friend to get back in town. He texted me that he would be a bit later than expected. I sip my coffee while I wait. About 5 minutes later he walks in. "Hi Addison, sorry I'm late but my ex-girlfriend Meredith…" I stop him right there. "Which Meredith? Is it Meredith Grey?" I really hope he's not talking about the same one I am. "Yes, that's her. How do you know her?" If my cup wasn't made of porcelain I would have broken it by now. "She's the one I told you about, the one that is stealing my boyfriend from me." He sits back. "But what happened to her?" Her orders a coffee and turns back to me. "Her mother called me when I was on my way to the city with the last of my luggage. She told me that Meredith was going to have an operation soon and asked if I wanted to come see her after the surgery. Ofcoarse I should have known that her mother didn't know that we broke up when I moved last summer." The waiter brings him his coffee and he continious. "The only thing I want is to get her back. I really liked her, hell I think I even loved her but as I can see she must have moved on." I put a little but still evil grin on my face. "Well, I think I can help you with that." Henry is confused but he doesn't ask for an explanation but I also don't give him the time for that. "We're going to make sure Meredith will be yours again and Derek mine and I have the perfect plan for that."


	18. A rival to stay

Chapter 18

Meredith's POV

Everything that happened in less than a week has been so overwhelming. I haven't answered Derek about the date yet, I told him I would let him know on Monday. He thought it was a great decision because rushing it would be a big mistake. The only thing he didn't know was that I didn't have to think about it even for a second, my answer would be yes. I only said that because my mom was standing behind him.

Today is Monday and Derek is picking me up at home to bring me to school. On our way there it's very quit, when Derek has parked the car and wants to get out I can't take it anymore and almost scare him to death. "Yes!" He is so confused that he actually has to stop and think for a moment but still doesn't get it. "Yes, I will go on a date with you." For all I can see he's as excited as I am and runs over to my side of the car, opens the door and hugs me. "I'll make sure you won't regret this." He helps me out of the car and we walk to my locker. We still have half an hour but we don't mind. On our way to Derek's locker we see Lexi. "Hi Lexi, how is Thatcher doing?" She rolls her eyes. "Well... he complains about everything, every single move he makes hurts but we don't mind so much. How are you feeling?" I haven't told anyone but I have had insane pains when I tried to sleep but I'm the type of person that won't complain. "I'm doing better than at the hospital but I'm not quite there yet."

The football team has been throwing a ball through the hallway. They don't seem to care about anyone getting hurt but when they see Derek they stop and walk over to us. "Hey Derek what's going on?" A tall guy starts talking. From what I remember in class his name was Owen... Owen, yeah that's it. "Hi Owen I'm great what's up with the team." They do some kind of weird handshake. "The team is fine but we miss our team captain. We need him for our victory next week Friday." Owen throws a football and Derek catches it with ease. "Don't worry Hunt we'll be just fine and you

know it." They laugh. "Isn't the dance next week Friday?" I give Lexi a stare, why would she bring that up. "Are you taking anyone Derek?" Yep, now I'm going to kill her. But Derek doesn't seem so upset about it. "Well Lexi, I'm hoping a certain someone will go with me but I haven't asked her just yet." Lexi gives me a sneaky smile but I'm not sure what it means.

Addison appears out of nowhere and hugs Derek."How sweet of you to remember that you're taking me. But you don't have to make a scene about it." Addison had to make an appearance didn't she. Drek pushes her away. "I'm not taking you Addison, I don't want anything to do with you." If it was possible I could swear I saw smoke coming out of her ears. "What you want to take my girlfriend instead?" We all turn around. "Henry, what are you doing here?" Out of the corner of my eye I can see Derek clench his fists. "I told you I moved back to the city." I roll my eyes. "Henry I have told you before and I will keep telling you, you are not my boyfriend." Henry always had a problem controlling his anger and that's one of the reasons we broke up. He's preparing to hit me but Derek stops him just in time. "You touch her and I'll make sure you never walk again." If it wasn't for the entire football team standing there I think this would have ended badly.

Derek's POV

This guy has some nerve coming here and implying that I'm stealing his girlfriend and than trying to hit her. He knows she just came out of the hospital and even without knowing that he should never lay hands on anyone. If Owen didn't hold my wrist I would have beaten that guy up. "Derek, don't lower yourself to his level. Please, do it for me." I look at Meredith and relax a bit. "Well Mer I just want to let you know that I don't give up so easy and that I will get you back." Meredith slaps him and walks away. I follow her to our class, for the rest of the day she hasn't said a word.

Meredith hasn't come to school in two days and I start to get worried. She doesn't answer my calls or texts. After football practice I go to her house because I want to talk to her. I ring her doorbell but nobody answers. An old lady creeps up behind me.. "They're at the hospital, the girl was taken there a few nights ago." I thank her and rush to the hospital to see Meredith.

 **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

 **FOR THE ONES HOPING ADDISON TO LEAVE WELL… THAT'S NOT HAPPENING SOON, MAYBE AT SOME POINT.**

 **A LOT MORE DRAMA IS COMING YOUR WAY SO KEEP READING AND IF YOU LIKE THE STORY LET ME KNOW BY LEAVING A REVIEW.**

 **IF YOU WANT SOMETHING TO HAPPEN IN THE FUTUR OR HAVE ANY FUN FIRST DATE TIPS FOR MERDER LET ME KNOW.**


	19. A beating heart

Chapter 19

Derek's POV

I'm rushing to the hospital wondering why Meredith didn't call me. Or why she didn't tell me she was in pain. I park my car and walk inside. I walk over to the front desk. "Hello, could you tell me where I can find Meredith Grey?" The woman behind the desk looks at me. "And what is your relation to miss Grey?" At this point I'm just shaking. "I'm her ..." Someone walks up behind me. "He's with me, he's a good friend." I turn around and see Ellis Grey standing behind me. "Follow me Derek." She walks very fast through the hallway. "I'm sorry that I didn't call you, Meredith wanted you to be here but the first thing I did was getting her to the hospital..." I don't dare to interrupt her. "She's still sleeping but will wake up in a bit." I stop her for a moment. "If I may ask you, why didn't you call me?" She takes a deep breath. "Because I didn't want you to see her like this, so vulnerable. But I can see that you would do anything for her." I'm not sure what just happened but Ellis hugs me and whispers: "Please protect her from harm and take care of her." She let's go and I can see that her eyes are watery. "I promise miss Grey, I promise." She points me in the direction of Meredith's room and goes the opposite way. As if on cue she wakes up the second I step into the room.

"Mer? Are you alright?" She hasn't opened her eyes yet but a little smile forms on her beautiful face. "I'm glad you're here Derek." I take her hand and squeeze it tight. "What happened?" She tries to sit up but I stop her because I want her to be comfortable. "There was a complication. They didn't see it at the moment they closed up but everything is ok now." I kiss her hand softly. "Why didn't you tell me you were in pain?" I can see her eyes fill with tears. "I don't know... I think I just didn't want you to think I'm weak or something." I shake my head and have to keep myself from laughing. "How could you ever think that? You are the strongest woman I know and I don't know what I would do without you!" She starts crying and I don't know how to stop it. "I didn't mean to make you cry." She starts laughing while crying. "No, it's not what you think. It's just that no one has ever said anything like that to me." I kiss her hand again. "Well, get used to it because I'm planning to spoil you rotten on our date."

Meredith's POV

My heart is beating uncontrollably in my chest. "When is the date?" I'm trying to hide my trembling voice. "I'll let you of the hook for this week but I want to take you to my... our secret spot and cook for you before the dance next week. But first you have to promise me that you'll come to the game and be my lucky charm." I look into his dreamy eyes. "I promise." He's so close right now and I can't contain myself anymore. I grab his face and kiss him.

About what I thought was eternity we separate. "I... I guess we're on the same page about this." I giggle about his comment. "I'm sorry to interrupt you two lovebirds but I have some good news." I can see Derek jump up a bit when he sees my mom standing in the doorway. But my mom doesn't seem angry at all, she actually looks very happy. "Mer, you can go home but you'll have to wait till my shift is over. If you want you can go to school tomorrow but I'd rather have you at home but I think that if you're in school you'll be taken great care of." She give me a wink. She never gives me a wink so it's a bit strange. "If you don't mind miss Grey, I could bring Meredith home if you like. I can also stay with her until you come home." My mom puts up her thinking face. "That's very nice of you but my shift ends very late and I can't keep you there for so long." Derek stands up from the bed. "If it's ok with both of you, we have a spare room at home and we can pass through your place and pick up the things Meredith needs for tomorrow and she can stay with us." When this is said I sit up a bit straighter to see how this will end. "I'm not against the idea but with the slightest pain you should call me at anytime, even at night." I have never seen my mom so protective, I kind of like that side of her. "I promise you miss Grey, I'll take great care of your daughter."

We just got back from my place and step into his. Derek had been such a gentleman. "Well, make yourself at home. If you want anything just give me a shout. You'll be sleeping in my room and I'll sleep here on the couch. My mom is right next door to you so if by any chance I don't hear you if you call my mom will get me. Any questions so far?" I start laughing and I can't stop. "I'll be fine Derek. The only thing I want is for you to take me in your arms and hug me for a while, can you do that?" We sit down on the bed and he hugs me. About a half hour later we're both sleeping in each others arms. I just don't want this to end.

 **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

 **I'M TRYING TO WRITE AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE BUT WITH SCHOOL AND OTHER ACTIVITIES IT'S DIFFICULT. I'M NOT MAKING UP EXCUSES TO WRITE LESS BECAUSE I LOVE WRITING THIS STORY!**

 **PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT IT AND KEEP READING, IT'S GOOD FOR YOU ;p**


	20. A fight that won't end

Chapter 20

 **In celebration to the one year existence of my story I wrote a longer chapter with a lot of drama, love,... for my faithful readers. Enjoy!  
**  
Derek's POV

My mom wakes me up to let me know it's time for school. She doesn't have the heart to wake Meredith up so she nudges me to do it. I kiss her head softly and whisper her name into het ear. She moves a bit but show no sign of wanting to wake up. "Wake up sleeping beauty, it's time to go to school." She opens her eyes and smiles. "Good morning prince charming." That comment makes me laugh. "My mom made breakfast so we can leave earlier not to rush anything today. "She hugs me tightly. "You're the best, I wouldn't know what I would do without you." She gets out of bed and gives me het hand. "Let's go, or do you want to be late?" I get up and follow her down the stairs.  
We finish breakfast and I see my sister walking down. "Meredith you're back!" She throws herself at her. "Be careful, she's hurt." Like if Meredith's on fire she let's go very quickly. Meredith laughs about the situation. "Don't worry, you didn't hurt me." She pets her on the head. "We have to go, are you ready?" She stands up, thanks my mom, hugs my sister and follows me to the corridor. When she tries to take her bag I snatch it right in front of her. "Oh no miss Grey, you're not carrying any bags today." I open the door and lead her out.  
When we get to the school it doesn't take long for us to spot Lexie. "Hi Lexie, what are you up to this days?" She looks up and drops her books. "Meredith, are you alright? What happened?" Meredith hugs her. "I'm alright." We talk for a bit until the bell rings.

Meredith's POV

Derek has been the cutest... friend? What do I call him, because we have never really gone out on a date but we have kisses... twice. He takes me to class and carries my bag along the way. "Let's sit in the back." He smiles when he takes two seats in the back. "Alright class, let's start with the essays you had to hand in the beginning of the week. As I can see miss Grey has joined us, welcome back." The entire class looks to the back to see who he's addressing. "Don't worry, I have handed our assignment in. I finished it." I can't believe he did that. "I'm so sorry for not helping you finishing it, how can I make it up to you?" I feel so guilty but he doesn't seem to think I should feel like that. "Don't worry about it, you have a very valid excuse for ditching me." The teacher compliments us on our hard work and continues his round. "About our date tomorrow. What time should I pick you up? Don't forget we go to the dance immediately after our date." I think about it. " Why don't we make it a long lunch? You pick me up around 3 pm and bring me back around 6 pm so you and I can get changed." He hugs me. "That sounds great."

After the lessons of the morning we go to lunch but I realize I forgot my bag. "Don't worry, I'll go get it for you, go sit with Lexie while you wait." He runs of. "Hi Lexie, can I sit with you?' She moves her bag from the seat next to her. "Sure, where's your shadow?" I sit down. "He went to get my bag." We make some small talk and talk about our dad. "I'm wondering where he is, he had to be back by now?" We look at the door. "I'm going to go look for him." I get up and start walking towards the door. "Hey wait up, I'm coming with you." We walk to the classroom but what I see there breaks me inside. I see Derek kissing with Addison. "How could you do this to me." They break up. "Meredith, this is not what you're thinking." When he tries to walk up to me I take a step back. "Don't you ever talk to me again, I never want to see your face, ever." I turn around and run away not knowing if I have more pain from the surgery or the fact that my heart broke into a million pieces.

Derek's POV

I run to the classroom to get Meredith's bag. The door is still open so I go inside to take the bag. "Well, that girl has you whipped hasn't she?" I turn around and see Addison standing there. "What do you want Addison?" She smile s. "The only thing I want is to get my boyfriend back?" I smirk. "That's not going to happen, you ruined every chance of that happening when you cheated on me." She walks up to me. " Well... if you think that's going to stop me you're wrong." She grabs me and kisses me, she holds me so tight that I can't get free of her grip. "How could you do this to me?" I see Meredith standing in the doorway. "Meredith, this is not what you're thinking. I walk towards her but she steps back. "Don't you ever talk to me again, I never want to see your face, ever." She runs away. When I try to follow her Addison stops me. "Don't waist your time on her sweety."

Lexie's POV

I want to follow Meredith but my heart says to stay and talk to Derek. He would never do this to her, would he? Addison walks out of the room like nothing happened. "Derek what happened?" He shakes his head. "She grabbed me, and then kissed me. How did she know Meredith was going to walk in at that moment?" He's shaking. "I... need to go talk to Meredith." I stop him. "I think I have a way to get her back but we'll need some help. What do you think about your team?" His eyes fill with hope. "I think they might want to help me." I step aside so he can pass. "So? What are we waiting for?"

 **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!  
THANK YOU FOR STAYING WITH ME FOR THE PAST YEAR.  
I HOPE YOU KEEP READING AND PROMISE I'LL KEEP WRITING!**

 **SEE YOU SOON!**


	21. A second chance

Chapter 21

Derek's POV

"Listen to me Derek, this has to work. Every girl would love this. Just do it as we practiced up until now." I know Lexie means well but I'm not so sure about this. "I'm going to go and try to convince Meredith to come to the game tonight." She grabs her things and leaves. "This will work, we will all help you." Mark has been a great support through this. "I know you don't trust me so much lately but I mean it when I say that I want you and Meredith together." I put a hand on his shoulder. "I do trust you, you're my best friend." We do this weird guy hug thing. "Guy's, I want to thank you for doing this for me. I know this is not the right time..." Owen cut's me off. "I think we can all agree that this is the least we can do for you. You would have done the same for us. So... we still have 5 hours to get you thing ready and train a bit for the game." We do our cheer. "Let's win these things!"

Lexie's POV

I follow Derek's instructions on how to get to Meredith's place. I think I finally found it. I ring the doorbell hoping she'll open the door. "Lexie? What are you doing here?" Meredith's mother opens the door. "Miss Grey, is Meredith home?" She let's me in. "First of all call me Ellis and second, what happened? She hasn't stopped crying since she came home from school." We take a seat on the couch. " Meredith saw Derek kissing with Addison, his ex-girlfriend. But it was a misunderstanding, she kissed him and he tried to get loose from her grip when Meredith walked in." Ellis starts thinking. "Does Meredith know it was a misunderstanding?" I shake my head. "Then what are you doing down here? Go explain it to her." She shoves me up the stairs. I knock on Meredith's door. "Go away, I don't want to talk to anyone." I open the door. "Then don't talk but listen." She turns around. "What are you doing here? Did Derek send you?" I point to her bed. "Yeah, sure sit down." I take a seat. "He didn't send me but he did tell me what really happened." Her eyes fill with tears. "Addison kissed him, he tried to break free but then you walked in." She looks away. "He told me if he could turn back time he would have never gone to take your bag himself. He's really sorry, and it would mean the world to him if you would come to the game tonight. He says you're his lucky charm." A little smile forms on her face. "Alright, I'll go but I don't want to talk to him... yet." I get up. "Alright then, let's get you ready." While she's changing I send Derek a text.

Lexie  
She accepted! -L

Derek  
Thank you, I owe you one!

"Let's go." I look up from my phone and almost drop it. "Mer, you look amazing." She blushes. Her mother brings us to the game. "Send me a text if I have to pick you up ok?" Meredith nods and we step out of the car to go watch the big game.

*AFTER THE GAME*

Derek's POV

The team is carrying me on their shoulders because we just won the game. "DEREK, DEREK, DEREK,…" The crowd is cheering but I only have my sights set on Meredith. The minute she walked up the Tribune I almost fainted. She looks amazing. "Hey Derek, it's time." I get a microphone shoved in my hands. I'm shaking but hope no one notices. "Hi everyone, my name is Derek." The crowd stops cheering and listens. "This morning I made the biggest mistake ever, and I want to make it up to that one special person. Meredith Grey, this song is for you." A huge spotlight is directed on to her. The music starts and now it's my turn to work the magic like Lexie said.

Tear drops in your hazel eyes  
I can't believe I made you cry  
It feels so long since we went wrong  
But you're still on my mind

Never meant to break your heart  
Sometimes things just fall apart  
So heres one night to make it right  
Before we say goodbye

So wait up, wait up  
Give me one more chance  
To make up, make up  
I just need one last dance

Freshman year I saw your face  
Now it's graduation day  
Said we'd be friends, till the end  
Can we start again?

So wait up, wait up  
Give me one more chance  
To make up, make up  
I just need one last dance

Na na na na oh-oh  
Na na na na oh-oh

I heard you're heading east  
So let's just make our peace  
So when you think of me  
You'll smile, and I'll smile

So wait up, wait up  
Give me one more chance  
To make up, make up  
I just need one last dance

So wait up, wait up  
Give me one more chance  
Just one song, then I'll move on  
Give me one last dance  
I just need one last dance with you

Oh-woah

When the last tones fade away the crowd turns to Meredith to see her reaction. The boy's have brought out a banner with: Will you still go to prom with me? Meredith walks down to the field and up to me. "Yes, I will still go to prom with you." I can't contain my happiness and shout into the mic. "SHE SAID YES!" I pick her up and swirl her around. "Everyone there starts cheering for us, this is the best night ever.

 **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, EXCEPT FOR THE STORY!  
IF YOU HAVE A FAVORITE SONG LET ME KNOW, AND I MIGHT PUT IN A FUTURE CHAPTER!**

 **ENJOY YOUR EVENING, MORING,...**


	22. A game to play

Chapter 22

Meredith's POV

Lexie and I are waiting in front of the locker room. I can't stand the silence so I decided to break it. "Thank you, for convincing me to come to the game. This was the best surprise ever" She looks up from her phone. "I can't take the credit for this it's all Derek." We hug, it feels nice to have a sister." Are you going to the dance?" She let's go and looks sad. "No one asked me and the guy I like doesn't even know I exist." She looks like she's going to start crying. "Hey, hey, I can't imagine some guy not noticing you. You are smart and very beautiful." What I say makes her chuckle. "Who is this mystery guy?" She shuffles her feet on the floor. "Promise me you won't laugh." She puts out her pinky for a pinky swear. I do it because I can't imagine it being bad. She looks around to see if no one's there and takes a deep breath. "It's Mark, Derek's friend." I want to say something but the door of the locker room opens and Derek and Mark step out. "What about me?" I can see Lexie get uncomfortable and react quickly. "We we're just talking about how good you played during the game today." Mark laughs. "What about me?" Derek walks up behind me and give me a hug. "You we're amazing in so many ways." Mark clears his throat. "If you two lovebirds don't mind, what if we all went out to celebrate the game and your getting back together?" I look at Derek and we agree. "What about you, Lexie was it? Are you coming?" Lexie isn't a big speaker today and nods.

Derek's POV

I'm driving us to Meredith's place, after she called her mother to let her know that she would be home late Ellis told her to invite everyone over. I pull up in the driveway and Mark and Lexie step out. "Mer?" Meredith waits with opening the door. "What's wrong?" I take a breath. "What's going on with Lexie? She's been of since we left from the game." She gives me a warm smile. "Nothing serious" She stops for a brief second. "She has a crush on Mark, but don't tell her I told you." I laugh and open the car door. "Don't worry, I won't tell."

Once inside we go to the living room where Mark and Lexie are sitting on the couch. "Derek dear, could you help me with the drinks?" Ellis waves me over to the kitchen. "Listen, I know you mean well with my daughter but if you ever break her heart again I won't be so nice anymore. I don't know what happened and I don't want to know but make sure it doesn't happen again." To be honest she scares me … a lot. "It won't happen miss Grey, I love your daughter." Did I just say that I love her? I mean I have strong feelings but… I think I do love her but maybe now is not the best time to say that. "Well… I hope you take good care of her than. And please call me Ellis." She hands me a tray with drinks and shoves me to the living room.

Once we settled we decide to play a game. "What about truth or dare?" It's Marks idea. "It's fun to play and to get to know each other." He has a point and I agree with him. "It's your idea so why don't you start?" Meredith laughs when she says this, I have a feeling she has a plan to get Mark to like Lexie. "Alright, I choose… truth." We agree on starting easy. "Meredith asks him the first question. "What's your favorite color?" We laugh about the stupid question but we agreed on it. "Green, my favorite color is green." We go on like that. Now I know that Mark's favorite color is green, his favorite band green day, he loves pizza and sports. Meredith's favorite color is yellow, her favorite book is Harry Potter and she hates cranberries. Lexie Loves dogs, her favorite food is everything and her favorite flowers are African daisy's. "Are we going to step our game up?" We all nod. "Who is your crush, you don't have to say the name if you don't want to but at least the first letter." Mark laughs so hard that he fell of the couch. "I don't know where that came from but no, I don't have a crush but I have my eye set on someone I like." He climes back on the couch. "Lexie, truth or dare?" Lexie has opened up and has been more relaxed. "I choose dare." I can see a smirk forming on Merediths lips. "I dare you to kiss one of the boys." Both me and Mark choke on our drink. "Are you kidding me?" Meredith laughs "Iit's just a dare, she doesn't have to do it. I just want to see if she would." Lexie wants to say something but Ellis walks in. "I'm sorry you guys but have to leave, there is an emergency at the hospital." Meredith stands up. "I thought you were free for a few days." Ellis hugs her. "Henry had an accident and has been brought to the hospital, they know that I know him and wanted me there." I can see Meredith being on the edge of crying and get up to give her a hug. "Make sure he's ok, but I don't want to hear anything about it ok?" Ellis is confused but agrees. "You can all spend the night if you want, it's Friday anyway." She walks out the door and leaves for the hospital. "Let's get on with playing shall we?" We can all sense that Meredith is not happy but we don't comment." I pour some more drinks for us so we can keep going. "Well, I guess it's still my turn and I choose to do the dare." Lexie caught us a bit of guard. "I'm not going to kiss Derek because he's your boyfriend, and the only guy left is Mark." Mark laughs. "Well, that makes a guy feel good." We all laugh with him. "But I do get your way of thinking." He get's of the couch and sits next to Lexie. "You can still back out if you want too?" She shakes her head, closes her eyes and leans in for a kiss…

 **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE STORY!**

 **I'M SORRY FOR NOT POSTING IN A LONG TIME, I JUST STARTED WITH MY FINALS AND I WANT DO DO THEM VERY GOOD SO I CAN FINALLY GET OUT OF HIGHSCHOOL!**

 **IT'S MY LAST YEAR AND I WANT TO FINNISH WITH GOOD GRADES!**

 **I'LL TRY TO POST SOON OTHERWISE IT WILL BE AFTER MY FINALS**!


	23. A hopeful turn of events

Chapter 23

Mark's POV

Lexie and I lean in to kiss but as if fate doesn't want us to. My Phone starts to ring right before our lips can touch. "I'm sorry, I have to get this." I get up and answer. "Hello?" A girl answers. "Hi Mark, it's Maya. I wanted to know what time you're picking me up tomorrow." I knew I forgot something. "I'll pick you up at 6pm." Prom starts 7 anyway. "Ok, I'll see you then." We hang up and I turn back to the group. "So, where were we?" I sit back next to Lexie but she scoots away. "I have to go, it's getting late anyway." She gets up and wants to leave. "Hold up for just a moment, you are staying with me tonight. I'm not letting you go home by yourself." Lexie looks a bit uncomfortable. "Fine, but can I use the bathroom?" Meredith gets up from the couch and leads the way up the stairs.

"So… you and Maya are going to the dance?" I feel stupid, I thought she already forgot about it. "I asked her a while back. I thought she had forgotten." Derek looks confused. "Why? What's wrong with Maya?" I take a breath. "There's nothing wrong with Maya but… I wanted to ask someone else. Someone I just met but has rocked my world upside down."

Meredith's POV

"Are you alright?" Lexie walks into the bathroom and locks the door. "It's not too late to get his attention." I can hear her open the tab and water running, just a few moments later she opens the door and pulls me inside. "You don't understand." I don't say anything and just listen. "I have had a crush on him for the past 2 years and since I met him my feelings have grown stronger." She starts crying so hold her tight, just like a good sister should do right? I grab some tissues to wipe her tears. "Well, it's a good thing you have a sister." She looks up with her watery eyes. "What do you mean?" I form a little smile on my face. "I'll make sure that during the prom he won't be able to take his eyes of you." She starts laughing. "Good luck with that, because I'm not going. Besides I don't have a date or dress to wear." I grab her shoulders. "Don't you worry about the dress, I have the perfect thing for you." I shut of the water and pull her to my room. I go through my closet and pull out a dress. "I… I can't wear that, it's…" She's stuttering. "You can and you will, and I'll do your hair and make-up. That's why you're staying with me tonight." Lexie throws herself at me and hugs me very tight. "We should go down before the boys think you fell into the toilet." We laugh and go down.

Derek's POV

"How are you and Meredith going to prom?" Marks asks me dead serious. "I don't know, I haven't really thought about it." Why didn't I think about it? "Well, I rented a limo for Maya and me but if you want you and Meredith can ride along." He pauses for a brief second. "Maybe Lexie and her date would like to join too, the more the merrier right?" I think about it, I like the idea. "Maybe you should ask the girls first, before making any plans." As if on cue the girls walk down the stairs. "Ask us what exactly?" Mark and I look at eachother. "Well, I rented a limo for prom and I asked Derek if you wanted to come with us. You too Lexie, you can come with your date." Meredith also thinks it's a good idea but Lexie stays quiet about it. "Lexie? What's wrong?" Mark walks up to her. "I… I don't have a date." He gives her his warmest smile. "That's where you're wrong, we will all be your date tomorrow." Even though she tries to hide it I can see that Mark made her blush. "I'll personally make sure you have a great time, I promise." It didn't take me long to put 2 and 2 together. Now I'm certain to know about who he was talking before. He has a crush on Lexie.

"What if we watch a movie and then go to bed?" Everyone looks at me as if I was a ghost. I think I spoiled a romantic moment. "Uhm, sure, why not." Meredith walks over to her DVDs. Eventually we all agree on watching Pulp Fiction.  
Almost at the end of the movie I can see that everyone has fallen asleep. I get up and turn of the TV without waking anyone up. Mark fell asleep on the ground because he wouldn't let Lexie sit there, he said that the girls should be on the couch. I was sitting next to Meredith and she fell asleep on top of me until I got off the couch. I'm looking for some blankets and I throw them over everyone so they can keep warm during the night. Last but not least I kiss Meredith in her head and make my way down on the floor so I can get some sleep too.

 **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE STORY!  
I WANT TO THWNK YOU GUYS FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND NICE COMMENTS.**

 **I'M PLANNING ON WRITING A LOT MORE AND THOUGHT OF SOMETHING, I WOULD LIKE TO GET TO KNOW MY READERS AND YOU TO GET TO KNOW ME!  
SO IF YOU HAVE QUESTIONS FOR ME JUST LEAVE ME A REVIEW AND I'LL ANSWER IT IN MY NEXT CHAPTER!  
HERE ARE SOME THINGS ABOUT ME: I'M 18 YEARS OLD, I LOVE ANIMALS, MOSTLY DOGS AND MY FAVORITE BAND (CALL ME OLD SCHOOLED) ARE THE BEATLES!**


	24. An easy start

Chapter 24

Meredith's POV

I wake up to a magnificent smell. I open my eyes and stretch, I don't remember getting a blanket last night. I look around and see Lexie sleeping on the couch and Mark on the ground. So the last and only person missing on my list is Derek who probably is making breakfast. I get up slowly not to wake up Lexie and go to the kitchen. "Good morning." I yawn the last bit. "Good morning sleeping beauty. How did you sleep?" I walk up to him and hug him from behind. "I slept great, but what I want to know if you even slept at all?" He snorts, I find it very cute. "After you guys fell asleep I found some blankets and cleaned up." I kiss him on the cheek. "After that I slept for a few hours, woke up and decided to make breakfast. The breakfast that for the record is almost done." I let go of him. "So…, that means I should wake up the other two?" I ask him sweetly. "That would be nice, but first I want a kiss. I walk back to him and give him a quick kiss. "I'm going to wake them up now, but I have to say they look cute when they sleep.." I turn around and leave to wake up Mark and Lexie.

During breakfast there is a satisfying silence. After cleaning the place the boys leave. "It's 12.30 pm, what do you want to do?" I think about it. "Well… we still have five hours to get ready, and we still have to see what kind of hairstyle you need." Two hours in we finally agree on a hairstyle. We eat a snack and go to my room to try our dresses. I'm going to wear a baby blue dress that comes right under my knees. I chose the color to bring out Derek's eyes. And Lexie's wearing an emerald green dress that comes just above her knees. She looks great and I'm going to bet that Mark won't be able to get his eyes of off her. For our we chose something simple, well… simplish. I'm going to braid a big braid and a smaller one around the top of Lexie's head, and the big one will be wide. I on the other hand will just let my hair down but I'm going to curl it.

Derek's POV

Mark and I walk out of the store after picking up our tuxedos. "We have to get corsages for the girls." I look at Mark and see him being a bit nervous. "Are you scared?" As if he stepped on a needle he looks shocked. "No… I…" He takes a breath. "It's just that I want everything to go perfect for Le… Maya." If it wasn't obvious I would have given myself a face palm. "So, you want everything to go right for LeMaya." I can't contain myself and start laughing. "Could you not…" I throw my hands up in surrender. "You said it not me." He pushes my shoulder. "Let's go inside and buy a corsage for our dates." We step inside and look around. After a while I find a white corsage with a little hint of dark blue. I keep looking to see if I can help Mark with his choice. I see him holding two corsages. "Which one are you taking?" I see him smile. "Both, I can't leave either one of them without a corsage can I?" He chose a bright pink one for Maya and a white one with little (fake) diamonds for Lexie. If it wasn't obvious before everyone could tell now. Mark had a crush on Lexie.

"Hello… Yes, my name is Mark Sloan and I wanted to ask of you still had the address for tonight?... Uhu… Alright, thank you very much." We go back to Mark's place to get ready for tonight. When we are the limo arrives a bit later. We leave to pick up Maya who was already waiting for us outside. Mark steps out and let's Maya step in. Now it's time to go pick up our other dates so I call Meredith to let her know.

Meredith's POV

We are ready but still have to wait for the boys. "Are you ok?" Lexie asks me a bit worried and points at my leg. "Yes of coarse, why?" I try to control my leg. "I ask because you are shaking more than a chihuahua in winter." Her comment makes me laugh. "It's just… I'm scared." Lexie sits next to me. "I'm scared that if he sees Addison tonight he'll realise the mistake he made and leave me." She takes my hand. "Don't worry, he really cares about you. He went through all that trouble to get you back, why would he want to mess that up?" I jump up but relax when I see it's Derek calling. "Hey you, where are you?" I look over at Lexie and mouth Derek to her. "We'll come get you at the door to escort you to the limo." I smile. "Ok, we'll go down and wait for you guys." I smile at Lexie who nods back at me. "See you in a minute." I end the call and put my phone in my matching purse. "So… they're almost here?" I roll my eyes. "Yes, let's go down so they don't have to wait for us." We make our way down and as it seems we don't have to wait long before the doorbell rings. We look at one and other, take a deep breath and I open the door.

Mark's POV

Derek rings the door and takes a few steps back so he and I are on the same length. Maya is waiting in the car, and is not very pleased. The girls don't make us wait very long. Meredith is the first to come outside, I haven't seen Derek so happy in a very long time. When I'm done looking at the lovebirds I look up to see Lexie. My jaw dropped to the ground when I saw her. She looks like a princess, no not a princess but what's the word? Goddess, she looks like a Goddess. I walk up to her, actually I'm trying not to run. "You look… amazing. She blushes. I give her the corsage. "Thank you." I smile and offer her my arm to guide her to the limousine. Derek and Meredith are already inside. I hold the door for Lexie and smile. When I'm inside I tell the driver the new address to bring us to school. "So… you're the girl that stole Derek from Addison." I can see Meredith getting tense and uncomfortable. I know I have to step in before it get's out of hand. "Maya, that's not what happened. The reason they broke up was my and Addison's fault, so lay of off her." If looks could kill I would have died four times by now. "Ok, fine… sorry." I know she wasn't sincere but at least she stopped talking about it. The whole ride till school, thank God it wasn't long, was filled with an awkward silence.

 **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE STORY!**

 **I'M SORRY I DIDN'T WRITE SOONER!**

 **THE GOOD NEWS IS THAT I GRADUATED HIGH SCHOOL SO I GOT THAT GOING FOR ME!**

 **I'M MAKING UP TO YOU GUYS BY PUTTING A LONGER CHAPTER THIS TIME!**

 **AND I'M GOING TO DO THIS A LOT SO … THANK YOU FOR SUPPORTING ME AND IF THERE IS ANYTHING YOU WOULD WANT TO KNOW ABOUT ME JUST ASK AWAY!**


	25. A night to remember

Chapter 25

Derek's POV

After a very awkward ride we arrive at the school. Mark and I keep the car door open for our dates, but for sweet little Grey we both keep the door open. We agreed on doing that on our way to Maya. Meredith looked so happy when we did that but Maya on the other hand looked like she was going to explode. She grabs Mark's arm and pull him towards the door. Meredith and I give each other a look and walk together with Lexie to the pre-prom (I'll write another one towards the end of their school year!) "Don't worry, he'll be back." I put my hand on Lexie's shoulder. "It's ok, you guys go have fun." She waves her hand towards the dance floor. "I don't want to be a third wheel. Meredith and I want to say something on her comment but she cuts us of. "I know you don't want to make me feel like that and you kind of promised that you'd be my date but I'll be fine. I don't want to leave her like this. "I'm going to get a drink, you go dance." She walks away into the crowd and disappears. "Do you think she'll be ok?" I smile at Meredith. "If you and she are alike she'll be more than fine." Meredith still isn't sure about it. "You know what?" She shakes her head. "Let's dance for two songs and we'll go back to her?" Meredith grabs my hand. "What are we waiting for?" We laugh and go dancing.

Mark's POV

"Why do you care so much about that girl?" Now I'm really starting to regret asking Maya to be my date. "I care about her because she's a friend." I'm starting to get irritated. "Not that you would understand." I mumble under my breath. "What did you say? I didn't hear you." I look at Maya. "Nothing, let's dance." We go the dance floor. Out of the corner of my eye I can see Lexie shuffling on her feet with a drink in her hand. Every time I see her she get's cuter. I have never felt like this about anyone, it feels good. "Can I have your attention please?" The crowd get's quiet. "It's time to announce the king and queen of tonight." Everyone get's excited. "Alright, the king for tonight is…" Why do they always leave a dramatical pause? "DEREK SHEPHERD!" The crowd goes wild. "Come on up here." Derek makes his way to the stage to receive his crown. "And now … the queen for tonight is…" I can't believe they're doing this again. "ADDISON MONTGOMERY!" The crowd cheers her on when she walks on stage to receive her crown. "Now it's time for the royal dance, Derek and Addison, take your places." I see Addison whispering something in Derek's ear. He shakes his head and pulls back. "I can't do this." He jumps of the stage and walks up to Meredith. "You're the only queen I want to dance with." He takes his crown and puts it on her head. She hugs him. "Well… if we have this settled you two can do the royal dance now?" The music starts and they bow to each other. I look over at Maya and then to Lexie. I know what I need to do. "I'm going to get a drink." Maya doesn't react to a word I say so I just leave. When I'm almost next to Lexie another guy, well… not just any guy but Avery, Jackson Avery. He's on the team us and a very decent guy. I see him ask Lexie for a dance and she accepts. This makes my stomach turn round. "Don't worry, he just wants to be nice to her. He kind of did the same thing when he asked me to be his date." I turn around and see girl standing behind me. "I'm April by the way." We shake hands. "Nice to meet you April." I give her a smile, at the same time I have the feeling a huge weight has been lifted. I say my goodbye's and go back to Maya who didn't even notice I left. The fun goes on for a few songs. "Alright, we have another surprise for you. The spotlight is going to choose one person from time to time and that person has to come up and sing a song with the band, let the game begin." No one really wants this but we can't get out of it so we play along. The light starts searching the crowd and lands on the last person I would ever expect… Lexie, it fell on Lexie. I notice how she doesn't want to go so I start shouting her name to encourage her. Soon everyone is cheering her on and she's on stage. She asks the band something and they bring out a guitar. And when she starts singing, I can't believe it. She has the voice of an angel.

2 AM and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake,  
"Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?,  
I don't love him. Winter just wasn't my season"  
Yeah we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes  
Like they have any right at all to criticize,  
Hypocrites. You're all here for the very same reason

'Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table  
No one can find the rewind button, girl.  
So cradle your head in your hands  
And breathe... just breathe,  
Oh breathe, just breathe

May he turned 21 on the base at Fort Bliss  
"Just a day" he said down to the flask in his fist,  
"Ain't been sober, since maybe October of last year."  
Here in town you can tell he's been down for a while,  
But, my God, it's so beautiful when the boy smiles,  
Wanna hold him. Maybe I'll just sing about it.

Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table.  
No one can find the rewind button, boys,  
So cradle your head in your hands,  
And breathe... just breathe,  
Oh breathe, just breathe

There's a light at each end of this tunnel,  
You shout 'cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out  
And these mistakes you've made, you'll just make them again  
If you'd only try turning around.

2 AM and I'm still awake, writing a song  
If I get it all down on paper, it's no longer inside of me,  
Threatening the life it belongs to  
And I feel like I'm naked in front of the crowd  
Cause these words are my diary, screaming out loud  
And I know that you'll use them, however you want to

But you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table  
No one can find the rewind button now  
Sing it if you understand.  
and breathe, just breathe  
woah breathe, just breathe,  
Oh breathe, just breathe,  
Oh breathe, just breathe.

Somehow I ended up right in front of the stage. Lexie finished the song but everyone keeps quiet. I can't take the silence anymore and starts clapping as hard as I can. It doesn't take long for everyone else to start cheering as well. Lexie walks of the stage and I walk up to her. "That was amazing." She blushes. "Thank you. I had some inspiration lately. I'm left in shock. "Wait, you wrote that song?" She looks down at her feet. "Yes, I did." I grab her and give her a tight hug. From the corner of my eye I see Meredith running. "Oh my god, that was amazing!" I let go of her so she can get a hug from Meredith. "Uhm… Mark?" I look at Derek, who looks a bit worried. "I think your date has moved on." I look over at Maya and see her kissing some guy. "Oh really? Because I thought my date was standing right here." I look at Lexie. "If you still want of course." She gives me a kiss on my cheek. "I wouldn't want anyone else to be.

 **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE STORY!  
I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT WRITING IN SUCH A LONG TIME BUT I WAS TRAVELING A LOT.  
THE SONG IS CALLED **_**BREATHE**_ **BY ANNA NALICK BUT YOU MIGHT KNOW ANOTHER VERSION SANG BY CHEILER LEIGH IN THE MUSICAL EPISODE ;)))**

 **I'M GOING TO POST THE NEXT CHAPTER SOON!**


	26. Her first kiss

Chapter 26

The evening progresses and everyone is enjoying their night. Around midnight they agree to take the limo back to Mark's house. They ride around a few times because they have a lot of fun.

Mark's POV

"Do I need to drop you off somewhere?" Lexie looks at me with tired eyes. "No, it's ok. O don't live so far away from here anyway." I can see that she's exhausted. "She was supposed to stay at my place tonight but Derek and I are going for a walk." I look at Meredith who is cradled up in Derek's arms. "You can stay at my place, I'll sleep on the couch and you'll take my room." Derek gives her an assuring look, as if he was saying it was safe. "Like this your parents don't have to wake up at this hour." Lexie has to think about it for a while. "Fine, but on one condition." I look at her. "Name it and it shall be." She smiles, I really love that smile. "I'm sleeping on the couch, not you." I start laughing. I would never let her sleep on the couch. "Let's talk about it later, first we have to get these two love doves out of the limo." We all laugh about it and Meredith and Derek leave the limo. "Don't worry Mark. Meredith and I are out." They hug Lexie and me and go to Derek's car and leave for their romantic evening. "Let's get you inside and warmed up." I take her hand and lead the way. "Oh wait, I forgot to pay the driver." I run back and pay him the money I still owe him plus a tip. Then I go back to Lexie and open the door for her. "It looks nice." She takes of her shoes. "Make yourself at home, I'm going to get you some clothes so you can change into something more comfortable." I run upstairs and take a t-shirt and an old pair of sweatpants that doesn't fit anymore and something for me too. "I found something that might fit you, it's probably a bit too big." I give her the clothes and go to the kitchen to make her some tea and change myself. About ten minutes later she walks in. "It's a bit big but I think that I can handle it." I look at her. She looks good in my clothes. "Do you have a blanket or something? I'm a bit cold." I smile and hand her my sweater that lies on the counter. She's drowning in the sweater but it makes her look so cute. "What are you grinning about?" I didn't realize I was doing that. "Sorry, I just think that you look cute in my clothes." She blushes. The kettle starts whistling. "Go change, I'll make tea." I totally forgot that I was changing when she walked in and I was still standing there in my underwear. I just get changed there because it makes no sense being shy now. I hear a spoon fall. "Sorry, I was distracted, I mean… sorry." I laugh and put my shirt on. "Don't worry, nothing happened." I pick up the spoon and hand it over to her. Our hands brush against each other. "Did… uhm, did you enjoy your evening?" We finish preparing the tea and sit at the table. "Yes I did, I mostly enjoyed dancing with you." In my mind I give myself a high-five. "I loved dancing with you too." She looks at her mug. "Uhm… Mark? Can I ask you something?" She hasn't looked up from her mug, not even for a second. "Sure, you can ask me anything." I put my hand on top of hers. "Where… where are your parents?" I sigh. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to, I'm just curious because you've never mentioned them and…" I stop her because I can hear she's starting to panic. "Calm down, it's ok. To be honest I'm not sure where my parents are." I take a deep breath. "They travel a lot. The last time I heard from them they were in Hong Kong." Lexie squeezes my hand. "I have lived with my grandmother for a very long time, but now she lives in a home and my parents decided to let me live on my own." Lexie stands up, walks over to me and gives me a hug. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know." I keep holding on to her. "It's ok, the only person that knows is Derek and now you." She parts from the hug but doesn't let go entirely. "Thank you, thank you for telling me." We stare into each other's eyes and before I even realize it I get up and kiss her. The second our lips touched my entire world turned upside down.

Lexie's POV

He's kissing me, I can't believe this is really happening. This is the most amazing feeling I've ever had. I don't know how long we are standing her but it feels like eternity. At some point we part because we both needed some air. We stare in each other's eyes. "I'm sorry, I should not have done that." He tries to look away but somehow we still end up looking at each other. I let go of him and turn my back to him. "If you think this was a mistake, why did you kiss me?" Tears start forming in my eyes. "No, I don't think this was a mistake. It's just…" He puts his hand on my shoulder. "You're not like other girls I've dated, I don't want to hurt you." I listen to what he's saying but I don't turn around. "Look, I have done a lot of stupid thing in my life and I want to change, I want you to change me." I tilt my head a little so I can hear him better. "Besides… I have never kissed a girl that I haven't asked out on a proper date before." He makes me turn around. "Lexie Grey, will you go out on a date with me?" I'm baffled, Mark Sloan, one of the most popular guys wants to go out with me. I jump up and wrap my arms round his neck. "I suppose that's a yes?" I can't even speak so I just nod. He picks me up and twirls me around. "I'll plan everything, the only thing you have to do is look beautiful but you already have that covered." I blush intensely. "But what about watching a movie in the mean time?" He finally puts me down and looks very serious. "I'd love that." He takes my hand and leads the way to the living room.

 **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING (EXCEPT FOR THE STORY)!**

 **I'M REALLY SORRY FOR NOT WRITING FOR SO LONG, UNI HAS REALLY BEEN HARD ON ME AT VARIOUS POINTS BUT I'M TRYING TO WRITE AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE, I HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND!  
I'M WORKING ON A NEW CHAPTER SO I HOPE TO BE ABLE TO POST IT SOON!**


	27. Could it be?

Chapter 27

Meredith's POV

I can't help but feel a bit guilty for leaving Lexie with Mark. I mean he seems nice but he doesn't have a very good reputation to be honest. "Is everything alright?" Derek takes my hand. "I don't know, it just…" I take a breath. "I'm worried about Lexie." We take a turn to go to Derek's camper. "She's in good hand." We arrive at the spot. "There's something else bothering you and it's not Lexie." He stops the car but doesn't get out yet. "You know you can tell me anything." I look at him and smile. "I know, but I don't want to ruin our night." He shakes his head. "Please tell me, I don't want you to be bothered by something." He strokes my cheek. "You have to promise me you won't be mad or jealous." I can see he's confused but he nods in acceptance. "It's about Henry, my mom sent me a text about an hour ago and she told me he was rushed to the hospital." I show him the message. "Is that why you're worried? Because you think I'll be mad at you for being worried about someone you know?" He starts laughing. "If you want I can take you to the hospital now if that will make you feel more at ease." I shake my head. "No, I don't want anything to do with him anymore." I know I'm lying, I mean… I don't want to see him anymore but I do want to know if he's ok. "Ok… let's agree on this." He squeezes my hand gently. "We enjoy our night and tomorrow we'll go see him in the hospital. Is that a deal?" I hug him, what did I ever do to deserve him. "Alright… let's get out of the car, I have a surprise for you."

Derek blindfolded me because he didn't want me to see where we were going. "How long do we still have to walk?" I whine a bit. "Don't worry, it's not very much longer." He makes me walk forward for another few minutes. "We're almost there" I have a strange feeling. I'm excited but very nervous at the same time. "Ok, we're here." He takes of my blindfold, it takes me a few moments to adjust to the darkness. When I can see I'm a bit surprised. I'm not very sure what to think of it, it's trees. I'm a terrible liar but I'm going to give it a shot. "It's very… interesting." Derek starts laughing. "If you think the trees are interesting maybe you should check out the actual surprise." He makes me turn around and I see a blanket on the floor with a pick nick basket, candles and an amazing view over the city. "It's magical." I turn to him and kiss him. "Thank you, this is the nicest surprise ever." We take a seat and just look over the skyline.

Mark's POV

The evening has been very nice. We were watching a movie but Lexie is so tired that she fell asleep. I will feel bad if I wake her up so I decide to pick her up and carry her to my room so she can sleep comfortably. When I put her on the bed I cover her with a warm blanket but apparently she isn't a very deep sleeper and wakes up. "You didn't have to carry me Mark, you should have just woke me up." She looks so adorable with that tired expression. "I just couldn't, you looked too cute to be woken up." I give her a kiss on her forehead. "Mark?" She stops me before I can leave the room. "Will you stay with me? I mean … I can't let you sleep on the couch and there is more than enough place in bed." I hesitate, I don't want to ruin my chances with her and I don't want to do something stupid. I have never cared about someone this much in my life. "I trust you Mark, you don't have to worry." I put off the light and lay next to her. I hug her and we both fall asleep in each other's arms.

 **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE STORY!**

 **I DECIDED TO POST A SECOND (BUT SHORTER) CHAPTER TODAY BECAUSE I HAVEN'T POSTED IN A LONG TIME!**

 **I ANYONE HAS SUGGESTIONS FOR A DATE IDEA (LEXIE AND MARK) PLEASE FEEL FREE TO LET ME KNOW IN A REVIEW!**

 **AND I WANT TO THANK YOU ALL FOR STAYING WITH ME AND READING MY FAN FICTION!**


	28. A visit

Chapter 28

Meredith's POV

"What if they're still sleeping? I don't want to wake them up." Derek and I are on our way back to Mark's house to pick up Lexie. "Don't worry, I have a spare key. We can go in and check the situation, and if there is no sign of life we leave." I have to agree, that doesn't sound as such a bad idea. "Wait a minute, why do you have a spare key of Mark's house?" I'm not really sure I want to know but hey I can be surprised. "He gave me a spare so that if he forgets his key inside he can still get in." In my mind it didn't really make sense yet. "What about his parents?" Derek tensed up when I finished my sentence. "Sorry, I didn't know it was a no go." I can see him relax a bit. "No, it's not that. It's just… if you want to know about that you should ask him, it's not my place to tell." He keeps his eyes locked on the road. "But what I can tell you is that they are far away." The rest of the ride we just sat there in silence.

Derek's POV

Mark has been very secretive in his life but the one thing he doesn't want anyone to know is his parents history. He trusted me with it because I have known him since kindergarten. He always has a back-up story for the people who want to know but I know it kills him inside. "We're here." I stop the car in front of the house. "Are you sure we shouldn't call before barging in?" I shake my head. "Nah, I have done this many times so don't worry." I open the door and I lead the way to the living room. "Looks like they had fun last night." Meredith points at the empty bowl and glasses on the table. "Yeah it does look like it." I take a peek in the kitchen to see if there's anyone. "Is there a bathroom I could use?" I turn around. "Yes, up the stairs second door to your left." I watch as Meredith walks up the stairs. How did I get so lucky. "Hey pssst Derek… Derek?" Meredith's head pops over the railing of the stairs. "What? Is there something wrong?" She makes hand gestures but I don't really understand what she's trying to say. "Come up here, you have to see this." I walk up stairs and I look at the spot that Meredith was pointing at. "Oh my god, I can't believe it. He is hugging her?" Meredith giggles. Mark is not a guy that cuddles with a girl. "Let's go, I don't want to wake them up." I nudge Meredith out of room. We walk back to the living room. "Maybe we should go to the hospital?" If she could look any cuter with that confused look I would swear there was a puppy in front of me. "Hospital? Why the hospital?" I take her hand. "I promised that I would bring you to Henry so you can see if he's ok."

We arrived at the hospital and walked over to the front desk. Meredith takes the word and asks the nurse if she could call her mother. The nurse smiled and told us to take a seat while we waited for her to come. I'm holding Meredith's hand because I'm not really sure what else I could do. "If it would make you more comfortable I'll wait here for you to come back." Meredith shakes her head. "No, I want you to be there with me. I'm not really sure how I'm going to react when I see him." I can see the worry in her eyes. "Do you still love him?" I know this might be pushing it a little but I wanted to know. "I loved him, once upon a time. But when he left he didn't even say goodbye and he moved on really quickly." She stops to take a breath. "He was a complete jerk, yes, I was heartbroken but to be honest I couldn't care less." She give me an assuring smile.

Meredith's POV

Derek seems to understand what I'm trying to tell him but if I would tell him the full truth he might do something stupid. Henry was my first boyfriend, I really love him. But he changed and started to get really aggressive and would hurt me, I never told anyone about this and I'd rater keep it for myself. When he told me he was moving to his parents in DC I was really happy, I broke up with him telling him I couldn't handle a long distance relationship. Shortly after my mom and I also moved for a job my mom had take. And now we're back and I'm not sure how I feel about everything.

I get pulled out of my thoughts when Derek nudges my arm to show me my mom is walking towards us. "I didn't think you would be coming." She says is more like a statement than a question. "I just wanted to see if he's alright." She waves us over to follow her up to his room. "When you're ready you know how to get back down. Oh, I won't be going home tonight so don't wait up." With that she turns around and walks away. "I'll go wait down the hall…" I can't help but smile. "No, please, come in with me. I can use the support." I kiss Derek on his cheek before pulling him inside.

Henry's POV

I'm watching tv because I have nothing better to do. I really just want to go home, I'm not a big fan of hospitals. I can hear someone talking outside my door but I can't make out who it is or what they're saying. I didn't have to wait too long to find out who was behind the door. "Hello beautiful, and little doggie." I have to laugh about my own joke which maybe wasn't that good of an idea. I can feel a sharp pain going through my ribs. "Don't talk to him like that Henry." I can see the other guy smirk when she protected him. "Well there must be a good reason you're here… hmm… maybe because you still love me." If it wasn't for the pain in my ribcage I would be laughing out loud right now. "You wish. What did you get yourself into this time? A fight? Or maybe you're just really clumsy?" Meredith crosses her arms. "Actually I had an accident, I crashed my motorcycle but in my defense the other guy that hit me was driving too fast" She rolls her eyes, god I've missed those eyes. "How do you keep getting into situations like this? You know better than this, are you really such a fool that you'd rather die than be careful?" She took me a bit by surprise so I decide to keep quiet for a moment. She walks over to my chart and starts reading. "Hmm… 2 broken ribs, a broken leg and a little concussion. I we went over this the last you had an accident with your bike? I guess it's for the best we broke up, because right now you lost the last bit of respect I had for you." I want to say something but she cuts me off before I even have the chance. "No, don't even try Henry… you have to get over yourself, or else you'll end up alone." She walks out of the room not even giving me a last look.

"I can see that you meant a lot to her, I don't know what happened and to be honest I don't even want to know. Do her a favor and stay away from her because it kills me to see her like this." I listened to what the guy was saying carefully. I stop him before he can walk out too. "Wait… I'm sorry I forgot your name but that's beside the point." I take a breath. "Please keep her safe, Addison has some kind of plan and I'm scared it might end badly for Mer…" There is a easy silence and he nods. "My name is Derek by the way."

 **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE STORY!  
I HAVEN'T POSTED IN A WHILE BECAUSE I HAD WRITERSBLOCK AND BECAUSE I HAD (STILL HAVE) EXAMS TO PREPARE FOR. BUT I'M LEAVING FOR VACATION ON FRIDAY AND I THINK I'LL BE ABLE TO WITE SOME CHAPTERS AND POST THEM WHEN I GET BACK!**

 **LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORY… WHAT DO YOU THINK** **ADDISON IS UP TOO?**


	29. Planning ahead

Chapter 29

It's been one month since prom. Mark and Lexie seemed to hit it off really good because they're always together while in school. But they haven't gone on a first date yet. Mark is very nervous because he wants to make it perfect. Derek tries to talk some sense into him for over a week now but no success. He tells him it doesn't have to be something fancy.

Lexie on the other hand is freaking out. She thinks that Mark just plays her for his amusement. They act normal around each other but when alone with Derek or Meredith they break down. So they have to come up with a plan to get them to go on a date.

Addison has been on the down low and is still planning some scheme to break up the happy couple. She already has the perfect plan, she just needs to make a few phone calls.

Derek's POV

For the millionth time that lunch Meredith and I gave each other the look it was a look that expressed all the feelings we had about Mark and Lexie's relationship. I sigh because I actually feel sorry for the couple. They clearly have strong feelings for each other but I don't understand why they hadn't gone on a date yet. To everyone around them they seemed like good friends but I know something's up. They both had a little spark in their eyes since the day of the prom. Since the day Meredith and I found them nuzzled up in bed together. Something must have happened because I know Mark, he does not cuddle.

I get pulled out of my thoughts by Meredith who gives me a small nudge and quick nod. I immediately understand what she wants to say, it's time to execute our plan. "Uhm… hey you guys?" Mark and Lexie stop what they're doing and just stare at me. "I had an idea pop into my head and thought you might find it interesting?" Still no response what's so ever. "How do you feel of going on a double date like thing? I mean… we can just go out to dinner and then go for a walk in the park?" I started to feel very stupid suggesting the idea because I had no reaction except for Meredith who smiled. "Well… I think it would be nice to go out to dinner with you guys. It's a nice way of bonding." Marks eyes shift to Lexie and back to me while he speaks up. "It's just some friends hanging out so why not." Lexie doesn't look me in the eyes but I can see the hurt when she said it. "Okay, cool… what about Friday? We can meet up at the restaurant, I'll make a reservation tonight if you want?" It's Wednesday so it's not that no one knew what they had planned for the week. Everybody agrees on the details before going back to class.

Meredith's POV

Derek and I are talking outside before going to our bikes to ride back home for the day. As we're unchaining our bikes I hear someone shout my name. I look op to see who the shouting belonged too. I see Lexie run towards us. "Me… Mer… Meredith…" The poor girl was totally out of breath. "Hey Lexie, relax, what's going on?" I give the girl to catch up on air before I give her a look. Lexie knows what I mean and starts talking. "Sorry to interrupt your moment but I wanted to ask you if you could help me out with… uhm… homework." I know she's lying but I play along. "Sure, what subject do you need help with?" I can hear Derek trying to hold back his laugh behind me but I ignore him. "Uhm… chemistry?" Lexie is trying to hide her lie but fails in a cute way. "Chemistry huh? Sure, I can help you out with that." I give her a wink so she can relax a bit. "Sorry Derek, you won't be riding home with me today." I give him a quick peck on the lips before walking away with Lexie, and bike at my side.

AT LEXIE'S HOUSE*

We had walked the entire distance from school until Lexie's house in silence. I didn't want to pressure her into anything she didn't want to say or do. Once inside we took a seat in the living room and just looked at each other. A few minutes past and neither of us has said a word. I decide to try slowly.

"You know you can talk to me about anything right?" I spoke softly, not because I was scared someone would hear us but because I didn't want her to be pushed. "I know... but it doesn't feel right to ask you for help again, I mean you have done so much for me and we're not even real sisters... I..." I cut her off because I had heard enough. "Lexie, let's make one thing clear. It's not because dad left my mom and me when I was 2 years old that I don't consider you as my sister." I give her a comforting smile. "I would love to help you out with whatever you need, because I know you'll do the same for me." She gets up from her seat and walks over to me. She throws herself into a hug and I don't hesitate to hug her back. "So, what's the problem?" She gets up and starts pacing. "I just don't know what to do, Mark and I can't be around eachother without being weird." She sighs. "I just wish he would actually take me on a date." She takes a seat on the couch. "Maybe this double date can be a nice start?" Lexie doesn't seem very convinced though. "Of course it is, maybe he will loosen up ab it." I try to be as convincing as I can. We decide to finish some homework and to watch a movie after that. We just enjoy our evening and try to keep her mind of Mark for the night which seems to work.

 **I do not own anything except for the story plot!!!**

 **Also I'm really sorry for not updating for so long, I had a huge writersblock and I disn't know what to do, but now I know how I want the story to go so... get ready for some serious drama!**


	30. The first date

Chapter 30

Lexie's POV

"Uurrghhhh" I throw another shirt back on the bed. I have no idea what to wear, I've never been on a date before. Let alone a double date. I check my phone." One hour until the boys come and pick me up, what do I wear?" Picking up a nice skirt. "Noooo, this is too casual." I didn't realize I was shouting until my parents both stormed in to check on me. "Is everything alright? Are you hurt? Do you need medical attention? Do..." My mom covers my dad's mouth before he tries to blurt out even more questions. "I don't think something's wrong dear, maybe you should leave me alone with our daughter for a few minutes." She gives me a small wink. My dad had calmed down and looked around the room. "Wait why is your room a mess?" But he quickly realized what was going on. "No, nope, uh uh, I'm not getting myself into this, honey this is your department."

As quickly as he came he left. "Okay honey, tell me what's wrong." I start picking up my clothes of off the floor. "What would make you think something is wrong?" I can hear my mom snigger behind me. "Oh honey, I know you like no other and I just want to help." I sigh and turn around. "It's just that... I'm nervous, I'm going on a double date with Meredith, Derek and... Mark." I didn't really know what else to say, I mean Mark likes me right? Or was it just a game for him? My mom just pats on the bed to make me sit next to her. "So you don't know what to wear? Or you're scared he won't like it?" I sit down and sigh. "I think it might be both, I mean what if I'm not good enough and he realizes it tonight?" My mom brings me into a hug. "Oh honey, he will love you no matter what, you're pretty and smart and I'm not just saying this because I'm your mother." She gives me a smile that makes me feel safe. "What do you say? Let's find you an outfit to wear for tonight." I nod and take my phone to check the time. "We only have 40 minutes left, do you think it will be enough?" A slight grin appears on her face. "That's more than enough time.

Mark's POV

I can do this, I can do this, I can't do this… I have 45 minutes until I have to pick up Lexie but I don't know what to wear. I can't believe I'm so nervous, I've never been like this before. Maybe I should call Derek to ask him where we're going exactly. RIIING RIIING "Hello? Mark?" I sit down. "Derek, I need your help." I can hear him laugh at the other end of the line. "When you're done laughing can you tell me where we're going? I mean I have no idea what to wear." I roll my eyes because I know he's trying to contain his laughter. "You should wear something fancy but casual." I nod my head even though I now he can't see me. "Oh and I'll send you the address, Mer and I will be a little later at the restaurant." I start to grunt. "Are you serious? I have to pick up Lexie myself?" I stand up and start pacing. "Is that a problem?" To be honest I'm not sure why I would find that a problem. "Uh no, no problem at all, I just thought we we're going all together." Scratching the back of my head while I walk over to my closet to pick out some clothes. "Sorry man, but I have to leave now, see you later." CLICK Uurgh I can't believe he did this to me. Anyways let's get dressed. I decided to go for a white button up shirt and black jeans. On top of that a black leather jacket and black converse.

No one's POV

Mark arrives at Lexie's house to pick her up. He has a bouquet of flowers in his hand. He's nervous and hesitates to go knock on the door, he is thinking about sending her a text that he's outside waiting for her. But he throws that idea away quickly and goes to knock at the door. Lexie's father open the door and invites him in.

Mark's POV

The one minute I was there seemed like an eternity. Mister Grey told me Lexie would be down in minute. "So… what are your intentions with my daughter?" I'm not even surprised. "Sir with all due respect but I would never hurt your daughter. I really like her but I guess I'm a bit of a coward because I've not asked her out on a proper date yet. I've never been as scared as I am right now." The answer seems to please him. "Is that really why you didn't ask me out? Because you're scared?" I turn around and see Lexie standing there. "I… I.. uhm.. yes." It felt like my brain was fried. She looks amazing. "Maybe we should go before you completely lose your speech." I laugh and extend my arm for her to take. "I'll bring her back home by 10." Her father pats me on the back. "Don't worry about it my boy, no time tonight. I trust you both." I smile and lead Lexie to my car, open the door and let her in. This night was going to be perfect.

The restaurant isn't that far away so we arrive rather fast. When I park the car I get out and walk back to the other side to help Lexie out. "Thank you." She gives me a little smile. Oh god how I love that smile. We walk to the restaurant. When we're inside I ask for our reservation. "Yes, right this way sir." The waiter leads us to our table. "Uhm sir I think there is a mix up, there are two more people coming." The waiter reaches for his pocket. "This was left for you, I was told this would explain everything." I take the note and show it to Lexie. We sit down and read it together.

 _Dear Mark and Lexie_

 _when you read this you are at the restaurant.  
Meredith and I thought of this so you two could finally have your first date.  
Enjoy your night out!_

"I can't believe they did this for us." I smile at Lexie. "I guess they know us better than we know ourselves." She laughs. "Let's have our first date then." We pick up our menus and enjoy our evening.

 **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE STORY!**


End file.
